


Dewandenäpö

by BocaDeSerpiente



Series: ¡Cambio de colegio! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry Styles, Canon Gay Relationship, Crack Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: La profesión de Draco lo obliga a viajar a otro continente, un mundo mágico diferente con sus propias reglas, ventajas y problemas. Y allí se encontrará a quien menos esperaba.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ¡Cambio de colegio! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763413
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un par de notitas antes de comenzar para que entiendan mejor lo que sucede: técnicamente, esto es un crossover. Alguien me dio la idea de juntar el mundo de HP con el mío y un poco de Drarry, y no me pude resistir a la perspectiva de un Draco desorientado, frustrado e indignado por todo, ups. Debido a esto, varios términos no encajan y hay indicaciones extra para el pobre Draco.
> 
> Por el lugar en que se encuentran, hay diálogos en cursivas, que utilicé cuando hablan en ESPAÑOL (recordemos que los chicos son, de hecho, ingleses).
> 
> Dewandenäpö se puede traducir como la palabra "corazón" en la lengua pemón.

Draco odia los aviones. No tiene idea de qué clase de muggle demente los inventó, pero son horribles; no poseen la seguridad de una escoba, donde te puedes sostener, hay demasiadas personas y enormes posibilidades de caer. Además, aún no ha conocido a un piloto que pueda frenar su avión con magia si se desploma.

En resumen, no hay que fiarse de los aviones.

No puede explicarse qué clase de comunidad mágica requiere que llegue en un avión. ¿Acaso no conocen los trasladores?

Pansy lo recomendó un somnífero que podía colocar en su bebida, pero significaría estar dormido si sucede cualquier inconveniente. Blaise le dijo que escuchara música; no lo hace porque no se siente cómodo si no oye los débiles ruidos del vehículo volador. Theo le prestó algunos de sus libros más interesantes. No ha podido leer más de un par de páginas.

En el asiento del otro lado del pasillo, hay un niño coloreando en un libro de dibujos, que le presta una hoja y sus creyones. Draco supone que debe tener una _muy_ mala cara, para que un mocoso intente distraerlo y animarlo.

Colorear sirve.

Se siente Picasso cuando termina. El mocoso y él intercambian dibujos, y por ridículo que sea, Draco se encoge de hombros, lo dobla y se lo guarda dentro de su saco.

Tampoco entiende el método de entrada y salida, ¿para qué tanto protocolo? Alarmas, guardias, máquinas extrañas, sacarse sus anillos. Pero nadie notó que subía con su varita. Podría haber hecho estallar todo y Aparecerse, y no habrían sabido lo que pasó. Se creen muy listos con los detectores de metales, cuando deberían poner detectores de varitas. Como el Departamento de Aurores.

Luego tiene que esperar a que la _serpiente metálica_ repte por una ruta precisa, desde algún agujero, y le regrese su equipaje. Y caminar, caminar, caminar, hacia donde sea que se encuentre la salida. Pasa por salas de espera, ve otro avión despegar. Le cuesta encontrar las escaleras que bajan solas. Cuando sube, tiene la impresión de que al llegar a la parte de abajo, las escaleras le van a morder los pies.

No confía en esas escaleras tampoco. No son como las de Hogwarts.

Al encontrarse rodeado de las personas que también bajan de los aviones, tiene que mirar a un lado y al otro, en busca de alguna señal. Tendrían que identificarse, ¿no?

A lo lejos, distingue un cartel donde dice su nombre. Se habría sentido más aliviado, de no ser porque la persona que lo sostiene es un adolescente, de pie sobre una de la bancas, dando pequeños saltos para llamar su atención.

_Tienen que estar bromeando._

¿A dónde estaban los profesores, la directora? En Beauxbatons y Durmstrang lo recibieron subdirectores, en Ilvermorny fue el director mismo. Estos enviaban a un chico, con las puntas del cabello de un color intermedio entre el rosa y el lila, y tan poca clase como para llevar unos pantalones llenos de agujeros. Draco no quiere ni acercarse, pero él debió reconocerlo, porque se baja de un brinco del asiento y se abre paso, a través del resto de pasajeros, en su dirección.

—¡Señor Malfoy, señor Malfoy! Disculpe- —Al alcanzarlo, toma una profunda bocanada de aire y comprueba el hechizo traductor español-inglés. Después se endereza y le tiende una mano—. La directora Saya me pidió que lo buscase y lo ayudase mientras se ubica. Me llamo Axier.

Pone una sonrisa brillante y Draco lo observa con el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿De verdad te llamas así? —Estrecha su mano, dubitativo. Él asiente deprisa.

—Es por un cantante de aquí- bueno, está escrito de otro modo, pero se entiende el punto. Lógicamente, mi mamá no buscó su nombre en _Google_ antes de ponérmelo…—Da dos palmadas a la maleta de Draco y empieza a moverse. El equipaje lo sigue por su cuenta.

Draco entra en pánico y se lanza hacia adelante, sujetando la maleta para frenarla. El chico se gira, confundido.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Los muggles…!

—¿Mu- _qué_? —El adolescente se acerca, vacilante, y vuelve a palmear la maleta, que continua alejándose de ambos, como si supiese hacia dónde se dirige—. ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Le falta equipaje?

—¿Qué vas a hacer si los muggles ven una maleta que anda sola por ahí? —El chico parpadea, desorientado. Draco contiene un suspiro exasperado— ¿los no-maj?

Axier menea la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tiene ninguna idea de lo que habla.

—Las personas sin magia —Le sisea Draco. Él suelta un "ah".

—Les decimos "Otros". Ellos no nos prestan atención —Le resta importancia con un gesto y le pide que avance con él—, no se preocupe. La directora Saya me había dicho que allá eran muy paranoicos con eso, pero no pensé que fuese en serio, es que- ¿a quién le importa una maleta que anda sola por ahí? Podría jalarla con una cuerda que no se vea, o no sé, ¿haberle instalado un sistema de control remoto? Quizás como uno de esos pequeños autos que…

Draco lo sigue, con el ceño fruncido a nada en particular; sin embargo, lo que dice debe ser cierto, porque nadie los mira ni detiene. No hay exclamaciones por una maleta que sale del aeropuerto y se mete en la parte de atrás de una camioneta que también se abre sola, ni porque esta se encienda cuando no hay alguien dentro.

Apenas abandona la frescura relativa del aeropuerto, siente que _morirá_. Aquello no es caliente, es infernal. _Se derrite._

El adolescente lo observa con obvia diversión, le indica por dónde subir y pone el aire acondicionado del auto, que empieza a desplazarse por su cuenta. Draco todavía está acomodándose cuando escucha un gruñido.

Voltea la cabeza, despacio. En el sitio destinado al equipaje, hay una criatura que luce como un pequeño tigre dorado y blanco. Al menos, hasta que vuelve a gruñir y pasa a su asiento con un salto, extendiendo un par de alas. Draco grita y se aparta, pegándose a una de las ventanas. Tiene la varita en la mano de inmediato, pero su guía prácticamente se arroja desde la parte delantera para que no le apunte.

—¡Es mío, es mío! —Envuelve al minino con ambos brazos y lo arrastra consigo hacia adelante. Le acaricia la cabeza, preguntándole si está bien—. Es la mascota de mi compañero de cuarto, debió seguirme cuando entré al auto. No hace nada, mientras no le toque la colita- lo estaba saludando, es todo.

Deja a la criatura en el puesto de copiloto y se estira, más relajado. El volante se mueve solo. Draco no aparta la mirada de lo que sea que fuese _eso_.

—Por cierto —Axier lo mira de reojo—, guarde eso.

—Es mi varita —Draco le frunce el ceño.

—Guárdela. Si la comunidad mágica lo ve con eso, van a pensar que cortó uno de sus árboles sin permiso y se van a enojar con usted, y después conmigo por traerlo, y no quiero serpientes de tierra que me cuelguen de cabeza mientras me regañan…

Draco la desliza de vuelta en su manga, dubitativo.

—¿No pueden sacar sus varitas?

—¿Por qué usaríamos varitas? —Él se ríe—. Las hadas se molestarían y nos hechizarían, y el pueblo de las montañas- uff, nos odiarían, además están las serpientes de tierra, los del subsuelo, y los durmientes, y a esos no les gusta demasiado que alguien le haga cualquier cosa a sus camas. Los árboles aquí son sagrados, la gente enferma o se hace desgraciada cuando los daña, no de inmediato pero…ya sabe, se contaminan. Se ponen mal, no es algo que la magia pueda sanar.

—¿Cómo hacen magia entonces?

El chico lo ve como si no entendiese la pregunta. Agita las manos en el aire.

—¿Sólo manos?

—Ah —Arruga el entrecejo y se pone a mascullar; Draco no entiende lo que dice, porque el hechizo traductor no lo registra. Trastea en los asientos delanteros, abre un compartimiento, luego le tiende algunos juegos de brazaletes similares a los que él lleva—. La directora Saya me dijo que se los trajese, puede elegir cualquiera para usar mientras esté aquí.

Draco les da un vistazo y toma uno al azar. Está hecho de cuerdas entrelazadas y piedras. Cuarzo, según le parece. Reaccionan al tacto, se entibian con su magia, y vuelven a la normalidad.

—¿Cómo se…?

El muchacho le tiende un pequeño folleto.

—Las instrucciones de la directora —aclara. Cuando Draco las recibe, él se dedica a jugar con la criatura alada, así que no puede concentrarse en las indicaciones—. ¿Qué? —pregunta, apenas se da cuenta de lo que hace.

—¿Puedes _ver_ el camino?

—No necesito hacerlo —El chico sigue jugando con el tigre—, la directora lo encantó para que sólo nos lleve de regreso, y así no termine atorado en un túnel secreto que no se supone que conozca, por error.

¿Para qué necesitaría un guía, si el auto lo lleva por sí mismo?

Draco intenta, _en verdad intenta_ , no prestarle atención a los gruñidos de la criatura cada vez que cierra la mandíbula sobre uno de los brazos del adolescente o en torno a sus dedos, sin ejercer presión. Ambos lucen bastante entretenidos.

Se demora un rato en percatarse de que la carretera le da paso a otra ciudad, pero pasan de ella también. Para entonces, ya ha terminado de leer y practica levitar una botella de agua, moviendo sólo la mano, como se supone que debería funcionar. No lo hace.

—¿Dónde queda el colegio?

El chico se gira en el asiento, aturdido, como si no hubiese esperado que le hablase más. Tiene al tigre sobre el pecho, con las alas plegadas, simulando morderle el hombro.

—En uno de los barrancos de Puerto Ordaz, la ciudad que acabamos de pasar —Apunta en una dirección determinada—; el auto tiene que rodear este pedazo para subir por otra carretera, por eso no los usamos normalmente. Hay un par de barreras que cambian la perspectiva y no se nota, pero por ahí queda una pendiente, y la base de la ciudad en realidad forma algo como una "U", que nos oculta a nosotros y a las criaturas mágicas a los lados.

—¿Cómo llegan?

—Caminamos. A veces, una moto también sube, sobre todo de los que van a buscar a las chicas los fines de semana.

—¿Por qué no usan trasladores?

Axier arruga el entrecejo.

—¿Trasla- _qué_? ¿Habla de los portales?

—Sí, supongo que son algo parecido…

—La última vez que abrí un portal dentro del colegio, perdí mi cuerpo y Cris y yo tuvimos que vagar por ahí hasta encontrar a un profesor que nos regresara.

Draco aguarda un momento, observándolo, en caso de que se ría o añada una explicación. Como no ocurre, se da cuenta de que es en serio.

Les toma varios minutos alcanzar unas rejas que se abren en cuanto reconocen el vehículo. El patio es amplio y se nota que se extiende más de lo que lo hace el edificio, pero no puede creer que haya tomado cuatro aviones para _eso_. Sólo tiene dos pisos y se ve como una simple construcción vieja; nada de castillos de piedra, ni ventanales, ni chimeneas.

—¿Llegué en verano? —Se le ocurre que tendría que haber averiguado más al respecto.

Lo escucha reírse con ganas, mientras se baja del auto, cargando al pequeño tigre.

—Aquí sólo existe "verano", señor Malfoy. Pero no está en lo peor de la sequía, mire, hoy deben hacer unos…cuarenta grados, aunque el sol se esconde de a ratos y se siente como un respiro. Y ni siquiera está demasiado húmedo, tuvo suerte.

Draco considera permanecer en el auto, hacer lo que tenga que hacer allí y dormir en ese asiento. Es espacioso, no sería un problema.

En cuanto pone un pie fuera del vehículo, quiere morirse. El calor parece brotar en forma de vapor desde el suelo y llenar todo el aire, es pegajoso, asfixiante. Maldito clima tropical, ¿a quién podría gustarle vivir ahí?

Su maleta también baja sola e ingresa al edificio sin esperarlos. No encuentra una puerta principal a simple vista.

—Voy a llevarlo a su cuarto primero —indica el adolescente, que intenta que las alas de la criatura no le tapen la vista, cuando esta se sube a sus hombros y no para de moverse por sus brazos—, después puede ver a la directora para avisarle que llegó. Supongo que empezará mañana con su investigación.

Adentro hace _más_ calor. Es como un enorme horno y Draco quiere volver a casa enseguida. ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar ir hasta allí?

—¿No usan encantamientos de frescura?

Es obvio que el adolescente se está riendo de él, puede ver la forma en que sus hombros se sacuden, pero le preocupa más la posibilidad de sufrir un golpe de calor, morir deshidratado, o convertirse en un charco en el suelo.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Para poder _pensar_ en algo además del calor?

—Casi todos los estudiantes están acostumbrados al calor, algunos que vienen del otro extremo del país ni siquiera lo sienten; allá pasan de los cuarenta grados siempre por las mañanas —Se encoge de hombros. El tigre se queda sobre uno de sus brazos y observa a Draco, que traga en seco y lo sigue mirando con desconfianza—. Pero si se siente mal, sople.

—¿Qué?

—Sople, señor —Ahora sí se ríe sin disimular—, sople aire fresco. Es lo que mi compañero de cuarto hace, yo no estaba acostumbrado a este calor cuando llegué. Sólo sople —repite. Para demostrarlo, inhala profundo y lo suelta todo en una exhalación larga, que se siente igual que una brisa.

Qué formas tan extrañas de usar la magia. Draco está a punto de tomar la varita para formar un amuleto que nivele su temperatura, cuando recuerda lo que le contó antes. Soplando no produce esa brisa, y se niega a pedirle a un adolescente que le explique cómo, ¡él sabe usar magia!

Es el lugar, eso es.

Odia ese lugar.

Su cerebro también se derrite.

Las escaleras no son móviles; está convencido de que las piernas le fallarán y caerá en el siguiente escalón en cualquier instante. ¿Por qué no llevó su escoba? Tal vez sentiría una ligera brisa sobre ella.

El muchacho lo guía a través de corredores idénticos; las puertas lo hacen sentirse en el siglo XVIII. Draco intenta concentrarse en ellas, no en la impresión de deshacerse.

—¿Todos estos son dormitorios?

Le contesta un vago sonido afirmativo.

—Los salones quedan abajo, excepto algunos que necesitan condiciones especiales y se reparten por el resto del terreno. En esta parte se quedan los invitados y hay algunas oficinas hacia el otro lado, los del otro pasillo se dividen en tres secciones para los estudiantes…

—¿Cómo los dividen?

—Bueno…—Hace una breve pausa, en la que se detiene frente a una cartelera, lee un segmento y luego lo lleva hacia otro pasillo—. Antes de que comiencen las clases del primer año, nos pasan a una sala llena de objetos que queda en otro edificio, y nos dicen que elijamos uno. Los cuartos son dobles y sólo hay dos objetos de cada uno, así que el que tenga el mismo que tú, es tu compañero; los profesores nos asignan los pasillos después.

—¿Son objetos mágicos, o algo así?

—Algo así. Se supone que deberían juntarte con alguien que te enseñe una cosa importante y tenga lo que tú no —Le echa un vistazo por encima del hombro, con una sonrisita divertida—. Cris dice que él sólo tuvo mala suerte. Probablemente sí. Fui el último en salir del almacén, nadie quería tomar el par de mi objeto.

Cuando está por añadir más, se para frente a una puerta y la señala.

—Este es el suyo —Baja al tigre hasta el suelo y toca la puerta con los nudillos—. _¡Permiso!_

Le hace una seña para que pase en cuanto la abre. Lo primero que ve es su maleta, que ya lo espera a los pies de una cama desocupada. Hay otro adolescente junto a esta, que la está terminando de tender cuando ellos entran. Le frunce el ceño a Axier enseguida.

— _¿La directora Saya no te dijo que le dieras una vuelta por el colegio?_

— _Me dio flojera_ —Le enseña una sonrisa enorme, que pretende ser inocente, pero sólo consigue que sacuda la cabeza y suspire—. _¿Por qué estás acomodando tú?_

— _Pago mi cuota._

— _Ya pagaste este año…_

— _La cuota del otro año, Axier._

Sea lo que sea que le dice, lo hace rodar los ojos.

—Señor Malfoy, este es mi compañero de cuarto, Cris. _¿Te toca limpiar todo el tiempo que pasen aquí?_ —Vuelve a dirigirse al chico, que asiente—. _¿No te dije que yo te podía pagar la cuota del próximo año?_

— _Y yo te dije que no —_ replica el otro, ignorándolo después para saludar a Draco, que los observa con confusión, hasta que retoman el hechizo traductor—. El profesor Potter dijo que iba a buscar algunas cosas, un no sé qué que controla la temperatura, ya debería estar en…

Para su pesar, Draco sabe _quién_ acaba de detenerse detrás de él, incluso antes de que abra la boca.

—¿Malfoy?

Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Una _muy_ mala.

— _0—_

El no sé qué de Potter resulta ser un pequeño objeto redondo de aspas, que se enciende al toque de una persona con magia, y durante un rato, puede soltar una brisa que le recuerda a los vientos de Escocia. Draco no se separa del artículo desde que lo colocó en uno de los escritorios.

—Sólo quisiera saber por qué tengo que compartir cuarto contigo. Debe haber otros…

—Es más cómodo limpiar un cuarto donde se quedan dos adultos que limpiar dos cuartos diferentes —Harry no luce muy distinto de los estudiantes que se marcharon en cuanto terminaron de acomodar, alegando que iban a buscarlo cuando la directora lo mandase a llamar; camiseta, jeans con agujeros, zapatos deportivos. Debe aguantar el calor mejor que Draco, que se quitó el saco y el chaleco hace rato. Las camisas manga larga tampoco son buena idea.

Resopla.

—Sólo díganle a los elfos que trabajen más rápido —Da un vistazo alrededor. Después de colocar el ventilador mágico frente a él, abrió una ventana, se sentó en el escritorio junto a esta y se puso a tachar algunas líneas en un cuaderno—. ¿Cuándo van a venir, por cierto?

Su maleta aún espera al pie de la cama, el armario que le corresponde permanece vacío. No puede creer que sean tan ineficaces.

Potter ahoga la risa.

—¿Qué? —Gira el rostro y le frunce el ceño. Él suspira y lo ve por encima del hombro.

—No hay elfos, Malfoy.

_¿Qué acababa de decir?_

—Pues que vengan las ninfas, o las cosas esas que limpian en Ilvermorny- lo que sea que tengan aquí.

—¿No crees —continua Harry, obviamente divertido por su consternación—, que si hubiese algo como eso, no habrías tenido a uno de los estudiantes limpiando el cuarto para cuando llegaras?

Él boquea. Con lo extraño que era aquel lugar, la verdad es que no lo había pensado demasiado.

—¿Entonces…? —Apunta la maleta. Potter alza las cejas— ¿tengo que…?

Harry asiente, despacio.

—¿Qué clase de colegio de magia no tiene servidumbre?

—Ellos lo consideran un modo de esclavitud —Eso era ridículo, la servidumbre de los elfos no podía ser esclavitud. ¡No eran personas!—, hay lugares por aquí donde aún tratan a los locales como objetos, así que están completamente en contra de eso. Además, me he dado cuenta de que los elfos aquí entran en una categoría de "seres" y muchas veces son clasificados con una conciencia superior a la humana…

Draco se ríe, fuera de sí.

—No es en serio.

Pero la expresión de Potter se mantiene imperturbable.

—A mí también me costó entenderlo —Se encoge de hombros—, los elfos que hay aquí no son como los de casa. Estos parecen personas y no obedecen a nadie, viven en bosques…es interesante.

—Oh, Merlín. ¡Estás hablando en serio! —Draco se cubre la boca con una mano y vuelve a observar alrededor, como si esperase que alguien apareciese y dijese que lo escuchó. Cuando una nueva duda asalta su mente, se estira hacia él, tanto como puede sin salirse del campo de acción del ventilador mágico—. ¿Y quién limpia todo, si no hay elfos?

—Los chicos.

—¿Qué?

Harry se desordena el cabello; parece en algún punto entre la exasperación y la risa.

—Bueno, ya sabes, cada uno limpia su cuarto, lava su ropa. Claro que hay alguien que se ocupa de las áreas de los salones y eso, pero tienen un sistema para que los estudiantes mantengan limpios los pasillos de los dormitorios y sus áreas comunes —Cuando Draco no hace más que mirarlo boquiabierto, él asiente, demostrándole que no está jugando.

—Eso es- es- es denigrante para un mago.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Es trabajo de elfos!

—Puedes usar magia y sólo toma unos minutos, Malfoy.

—Aun así…

Draco no tiene pensado limpiar un cuarto que comparta con Potter. Sólo guardará su ropa porque no le queda otra opción, pero esa directora va a escucharlo.

Cuando Harry está por responder, se escucha un toque en la puerta y un _"¡permiso!"_. El muchacho que lo llevó hasta allí se asoma por un costado.

—Señor Malfoy, la directora ya puede recibirlo.

—Le pide disculpas por la tardanza —agrega el otro, que se asoma por encima del hombro de su compañero—, estaba con las crías, ayudaba en una clase de Física y Otras Leyes Mágicas del Universo.

No le sorprende descubrir que sus materias también son extrañas. Decide que será una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella sobre el tema.

— _0—_

—No le será asignado otro cuarto, señor Malfoy.

La directora Saya es justo como su madre y los informes la describían; Narcissa la había conocido en un viejo club de duelistas que había dejado de existir alrededor de la época de la Primera Guerra. _Siempre joven, con un aura extraña._ Advirtió que podría provocarle un efecto inusual, su especie -fuese lo que fuese- cautivaba casi de inmediato, y que sería severa. Ya que Draco estaba bastante seguro de ser gay, no tenía problema con lo primero.

Con lo segundo, por otro lado, sí.

—Soy un invitado —replica, en voz baja. Educado, pero firme. Tampoco tiene ganas de que lo saquen a patadas y se lo den de comer a una de las mascotas del colegio—, ¿así trata a todos los que vienen a hacerles un favor?

La mujer deja de teclear en esa estúpida cosa cuadrada con pantalla, y lo mira por debajo de las pestañas. Sus cejas se arquean despacio.

Cuando lo observa así, lo hace sentir como si estuviese frente a su madre, siendo regañado.

—Señor Malfoy, aclaremos algo para no tener inconvenientes más adelante —Aparta la _cosa cuadrada_ y recarga los codos en su escritorio, la barbilla sobre los dedos entrelazados—. Le estoy muy agradecida por haberse tomado el tiempo de venir hasta aquí y por lo que hará por nosotros. Pretendo que su estancia sea lo más placentera posible y que no se lleve un mal recuerdo, sin embargo, esto no es un hotel. Si quería lujos, debió haberse quedado en su casa. Aquí se comparten los cuartos, punto; es el modo de hacer de las cosas. Mientras yo sea directora, seguirá siéndolo. Considero que dice mucho de una persona el hecho de que no pueda compartir una habitación, a su edad.

Draco aprieta la mandíbula cuando siente que le empieza a arder el rostro. Ella espera; es obvio que sabe que la alusión a un tema de madurez lo debe hacer ceder, si no quiere darle la idea de que es un inepto.

—¿Usted comparte cuarto?

Debería haber aprendido hace años que no siempre se salía bien parado de ese tipo de réplicas.

—Claro que sí. Podemos cambiar, si gusta. Esos son mis compañeros —Cabecea hacia una de las esquinas de la oficina y Draco ni siquiera se molesta en darse la vuelta. Dos de esos tigres blancos se encuentran allí, tendidos en almohadones. Más de dos metros de largo, con las alas plegadas y bostezando; los notó nada más poner un pie allí e intentaba olvidar su presencia hasta entonces.

Traga en seco y sacude la cabeza. La directora Saya le sonríe.

—Potter resulta más fácil que mis dos pequeños; excelente decisión. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle, señor Malfoy? —Ladea la cabeza y aguarda. Él vuelve a negar, pero luego recuerda que sí tenía más dudas y se apresura a exponerlas.

—¿A qué hora es la cena?

—La cena —Suspira y echa una rápida mirada al reloj de la computadora—. Mis chicos deben estar recogiéndola en este momento. Alrededor de las seis y media, si le parece bien.

No está seguro de lo que "recogen", pero decide que tampoco quiere saberlo. Si le sirven algo extraño, huirá a la ciudad que vio cuando iban de camino y se conformará con lo que encuentre.

Draco sopesa sus palabras unos segundos más, antes de continuar.

—¿De verdad no tienen elfos?

—Estamos en contra de la esclavitud a humanos y criaturas mágicas por igual, señor Malfoy —Ella lo observa diferente ahora, como si creyese que es un niño al que alguien ha instruido mal—. Los elfos también sienten y piensan. Y a los chicos les hace bien darse cuenta de que las áreas se ensucian y se ven horribles cuando no las cuidan; los vuelve más responsables y agradecidos.

Piensa que tiene sentido. Más o menos. Él hubiese enfurecido de adolescente, sino hubiese elfos en Hogwarts.

—¿Comenzaré mañana?

Ella asiente.

—El mismo chico de hoy lo va a llevar para mostrarle dónde es. Si necesita algo, búsquelo; los chicos están acostumbrados a cuidar a los invitados. Sólo no lo haga salirse de sus clases —aclara, arrugando el entrecejo. Le hace pensar que no sería la primera vez que sucede.

Draco abandona la oficina con ganas de maldecir a Potter y diciéndose a sí mismo que _no_ , los tigres alados no van a saltar sobre su espalda para devorarlo mientras no puede verlos.

No debería ser posible que tengan criaturas tan peligrosas en un colegio. Bueno, a él no le han hecho nada, pero vio esos colmillos que tienen; seguro son letales si se enojan.

Se pierde en el trayecto hacia su habitación. Cuando llega, ve a Harry saliendo, cargado de cajas. Lo acompaña otro de los chicos de antes, que le dice algo sin el hechizo traductor. De forma vaga, Draco se pregunta por qué no le interesó más aprender a hablar español.

Potter hace una breve pausa. El adolescente continua, levitando un grupo de cajas que van detrás de él.

—¿Te cambió de cuarto? —Sonríe. Está claro que sabía que no lo haría y es lo que más lo frustra.

Resopla.

—Me dio la opción cuando hablé con ella, pero durante la conversación, me di cuenta de que sería inmaduro de mi parte dejar el cuarto por nuestras pasadas diferencias y los roces que hemos tenido —Draco eleva el mentón y le pasa por un lado, todo dignidad y presunción. Lo oye reírse.

—Así que te dijo, básicamente, que haces las cosas a su modo o te vas. Bienvenido al club, acostúmbrate —Su voz se escucha más distante a medida que se aleja. Draco no se da la vuelta; quiere ocultar su cabeza en alguna parte donde Potter jamás pueda verlo—. ¡Pasa por el patio, si no tienes nada que hacer después!

Draco se queda solo, de pie en medio de un cuarto con dos camas y su maleta todavía intacta. Debió llevar un elfo consigo.

— _0—_

Cuando sale, escapando del calor y con el fiel ventilador mágico levitando a un lado, se percata de un curioso detalle respecto a los terrenos del colegio.

Es amplio. Mucho más de lo que parece. Se alza sobre un acantilado, y desde lejos, luce como si sólo fuese un edificio allí en lo alto; una vez dentro, nota que el barranco queda hacia un extremo y existe un espacio de varios kilómetros de bosque y otras estructuras secundarias, que son imposibles de divisar desde el exterior. Ni siquiera junto a las rejas las había distinguido. Asume que se encuentran hechizadas para disimularse a quien esté fuera.

Considera lo que debe hacer. El sol no da signos de querer bajar tan pronto, pero estar dentro del cuarto es como sentarse en un caldero hirviente durante el verano, y no ha podido encontrar la biblioteca, dando tumbos por ahí. Un par de estudiantes de unos trece años se rieron al observarlo y ofrecieron ayudarlo, pero le resultaría vergonzoso y fingió tener una idea de hacia dónde se dirigía. Así terminó saliendo.

¿A dónde se habría metido Potter? Los chicos le decían "profesor", ¿no? ¿Estaría dando alguna de esas clases extrañas?

Cuando iba por los corredores se topó con una cartelera que anunciaba los horarios de los programas de estudios y más de uno mezcla materias muggles con mágicas. No quiere imaginarse haber estudiado ahí.

Se pasa otro rato caminando sin rumbo, dando vistazos de un lado al otro. El reloj que lleva le dice que falta poco para el atardecer, pero el sol sigue en lo alto y está enloqueciendo.

Morirá antes de que llegue la noche.

— _¡Profesor Potter!_

Draco se detiene cuando escucha una vocecita femenina que llama al otro mago. Localiza a un par de estudiantes quinceañeras que corren cuesta abajo por una ladera; parece que es una carrera, porque la que llega antes se echa a reír. Cuando se acerca más, se da cuenta de que Harry niega a algo que le dicen, les señala determinada dirección, y ambas se alejan deprisa.

Antes de girarse de nuevo, encuentra su mirada. Lo saluda desde la distancia y lo invita a aproximarse, luego vuelve a concentrarse en lo que sea que haga. Draco titubea un momento.

Tampoco es como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer. Seguro que la distracción lo ayudará a dejar la idea de que se deshace lentamente.

A medida que avanza, se percata de que Potter no está solo. Se recarga en unas cercas reforzadas con magia, que se delata por la débil barrera brillante que rodea los bordes. El chico que lo ayudaba con las cajas está sentado en una de las vallas, con el pequeño tigre alado sobre el regazo. Draco decide mantenerse un poco alejado de este último.

—¿Ya descubriste que no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo adentro sin que se te funda el cerebro, o te vas a tardar otro día? —Potter lo mira con diversión cuando él también se apoya en las cercas.

Le frunce el ceño.

—Lo noté apenas llegué —Draco carraspea y ve hacia adelante—. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

_¿Eso está permitido siquiera?_

El interior del espacio cercado contiene a cinco de los enormes tigres alados, dos de ellos están echados, otro se distrae haciendo algo extraño a una de sus alas. Los restantes se lanzan contra el único humano dentro. A pesar de que cierran la mandíbula en sus antebrazos, no deben ejercer ninguna presión, porque no hay gritos ni sangre, o alguna de las otras señales que asocia a una mordedura de esa magnitud.

—Juega con ellos —Cuando Draco lo observa con incredulidad, Harry se ríe—, lo hace todos los días. Dice que los acostumbra al contacto con humanos.

—¿Para que no se los coman?

La peor parte es que Potter asiente, solemne.

—Los estudiantes los usan en algunas clases de deporte y para competencias. Él tiene varios premios. ¿Pasaste por el pasillo de trofeos cuando estabas perdido? —Draco no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero se niega a admitir que se _perdió_. Por suerte, Harry continua, sin esperar una respuesta—. Son bastante dóciles cuando se acostumbran a las personas. ¿Quieres acercarte?

—Ni loco.

Pero él le enseña una sonrisa amplia. Draco entrecierra los ojos, dándole una amenaza silenciosa que es ignorada de forma tan magistral que podría ser un talento.

Harry se sostiene del borde de las vallas y se estira un poco sobre estas.

—¡Axier, el señor Malfoy quisiera acercarse a los vueloblancos!

El adolescente se detiene. El despiste lo lleva directo al suelo cuando otro de los tigres se abalanza sobre él. Draco teme lo que puede ocurrir, hasta que lo escucha reírse y se da cuenta de que la criatura frota la cabeza peluda contra su mejilla.

Le toma un momento quitárselo de encima. Tiene la respiración agitada, está cubierto de césped y no para de rascar tras las orejas del que permanece más cerca.

—¿De verdad quiere acercarse, o es sólo el profesor Potter molestándolo? —Se burla.

Draco empieza a entender por qué Potter se lleva bien con los estudiantes.

—¡Axier! —Lo regaña su compañero, desde la valla— _¡es un invitado!_

— _¡El profesor Potter es el que lo está molestando!_

— _¡Pero yo no puedo regañar al profesor Potter, sólo a ti!_

El muchacho boquea, indignado. De pronto, sonríe ampliamente, se sujeta del lomo de uno de los tigres y se sube de un salto a su espalda.

— _No, no- no vas a hacer eso. No me vas a saltar en-_

Harry le coloca un brazo al frente a Draco y lo aparta a tiempo para que las alas desplegadas del tigre no lo golpeen. Los dos ven que la criatura echa a volar y se lanza sobre el otro chico. Ambos terminan rodando por el césped, el tigre pequeño sigue en la valla y el más grande da tumbos por ahí, entusiasta como un minino que acaba de conocer un nuevo juguete.

—Oye- ¿no deberías…?

Potter chasquea la lengua y le resta importancia con un gesto. Cuando el tigre enorme se aproxima a ellos, restriega la cabeza contra el torso de Harry y la desliza bajo uno de sus brazos, pidiendo caricias. Luce como un gato al hacerlo.

Un gato de más de dos metros, alado y que podría meter toda la cabeza de Draco dentro de su boca.

Harry le pregunta si quiere tocar al tigre y él niega, sin pensarlo. Su instinto de autopreservación ha sido aún más desarrollado desde que es rompe-maldiciones.

—Deberías detener su pelea —opina Draco, en voz baja.

—Ellos no se están peleando —Ambos miran de reojo a los adolescentes. Axier acaba de morderle el hombro sin fuerza, pero su compañero le paralizó los brazos e intentó escabullirse por su costado; lo estaba logrando, hasta que recuperó la movilidad, le rodeó la cadera y lo jaló de vuelta al césped. Se demora unos instantes en darse cuenta de que lo que oye son carcajadas, en medio de los quejidos y chillidos—. La directora hace bromas sobre que Axier y su hermana pasan demasiado tiempo con animales y son medio salvajes. Creo que es su forma de demostrarle cariño. Creo —repite, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué clase de profesor irresponsable eres?

—Yo no soy su profesor —Harry luce bastante divertido con la idea. Le dedica más atención al tigre que intenta lamerle la barbilla que a los chicos; Cris le congeló los pies al otro y se escapó, riéndose sin aliento—, no trabajo aquí. Sólo estoy de visita. Los chicos me llaman "profesor" por algo que la directora les dijo cuando me presentó.

Draco no puede evitar arquear las cejas.

—¿Estás de visita? —Potter asiente— ¿de visita? —insiste. Otro asentimiento—. ¿A _quién_ se supone que estás visitando en medio de la nada? ¡Tomé cuatro aviones para llegar aquí!

—Oh, no, es- —Se ríe. Su mentón queda presionado contra la parte más alta de la cabeza del tigre, cuando este se acurruca contra él—. Cuando fui a solicitar un puesto de profesor de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ en Hogwarts…

—¿Solicitaste el puesto de profesor de Defensa? —Draco sigue atónito. Él finge no haber escuchado la interrupción.

—…McGonagall me dijo que no, que ella quería aceptarme, pero me faltaba experiencia en la parte teórica y de enseñanza. Que volviese en unos años, después de trabajar un poco en otras áreas. Entonces hablé con Hermione, que habló con alguien más, que habló con otra persona, y conocía a la directora Saya; a veces tienen visitantes que investigan sucesos mágicos por aquí o asistentes para las clases que sólo quieren reunir experiencia —Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Así que sólo viniste, del otro lado del mundo, porque McGonagall te dijo que "no todavía"?

Draco siempre supo que Harry Potter estaba loco. Sólo desconocía hasta qué punto.

—Venía de vacaciones, por así decirlo. Pero llevo unos meses más de lo previsto porque es divertido estar aquí, ¿verdad que sí, amiguito? —Sacude las orejas del tigre blanco entre las manos. La criatura emite un ruidito extraño, abriendo y cerrando las alas—. Además, el tipo de magia que usan me ayudará a mejorar mis hechizos sin varita, y McGonagall no podrá decirme que no cuando vuelva.

Él piensa que no se quedaría más tiempo del necesario allí, por elección propia, y reafirma su conclusión de que Potter tiene de cabello lo que le falta de materia gris.

—Profesor Potter —Los dos adolescentes están cubiertos de grama y tierra cuando se acercan. Cris mira a uno, luego al otro. Se inclina más hacia Harry, para hablarle en voz muy, muy baja—. _Axier dice que se olvidó de ir a recoger la comida para ya-sabe-quién._

No está seguro de qué le hace tanta gracia a Potter, que asiente y le contesta que no se preocupe.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Draco observa a los tres, dubitativo. Luego se percata de un detalle— ¿los _entiendes_?

—Entiendo mientras no hablen muy rápido, no sé contestar —Harry suelta un bufido frustrado, pero la sonrisita que se le dibuja le advierte que no le gustará lo que va a ocurrir—. Tenemos que ir a un sitio.

—¿A qué sitio?

Busca alguna pista en los chicos, pero Cris está ocupado regañando a su compañero, y el hechizo traductor continua desactivado. No tiene ganas de que lo vean fracasar usándolo con los brazaletes, en lugar de la varita.

—Es…un sitio interesante —alega Harry—. Vamos por tu comida.

Draco frunce el ceño y echa otra mirada a los muchachos.

—La directora dijo-

—Malfoy —Se calla en cuanto Potter habla. Ese tono es más serio—, son chicos, no tus elfos. Tú no hubieses ayudado en nada a su edad.

Tenía un punto, aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

— _No importa, profesor, puedo ir…_

Harry menea la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo. Casi cree poder ver por qué lo tratan del modo en lo que hacen, cuando se inclina un poco para quedar a su altura -no es que le haga falta demasiado-, y les dice que él se va a ocupar, mientras llevan de vuelta al tigre alado con el resto y los acompañan a donde se quedan.

Cuando le indica que lo siga, Draco está bastante indignado y no quiere ir a buscar nada. Forma pucheros sin darse cuenta y es incómodo, en _muchas_ formas, cuando Potter se queda observando sus labios un momento.

—No es para tanto —Harry resopla, dándose la vuelta—, no dramatices, Malfoy.

Quiere espetarle, igual que hizo con la directora, que él es un invitado y debe ser tratado como tal. Pero tiene el presentimiento de que Harry reaccionara justo como ella lo hizo.

No le queda más opción que seguirlo.

_En serio, en serio, odia ese lugar._


	2. Chapter 2

Draco no puede creer que estén haciendo lo que claramente están haciendo. Ni que sea Potter quien lo ayude.

Por Merlín, aquel viaje no podía ponerse más extraño.

Por si todo el asunto de la falta de elfos, y la revelación, a mitad del trayecto, de que también tendría que recoger su comida y cooperar con el orden y limpieza del comedor, no fue suficiente para sacarlo de quicio, Potter lo había arrastrado hacia una roca enorme en el terreno del colegio, a la que no vio ninguna función, hasta que dos toques con los dedos abrió una abertura en el centro que daba hacia unas escaleras.

Miracruz tenía acceso directo a un pueblo subterráneo. Lo irónico es que parecía más fresco allí abajo y Draco comenzaba a considerar seriamente pedir un cuarto en cualquiera de los agujeros y túneles contiguos, que surgían a partir de las paredes y calles improvisadas.

Para ser más precisos, los estudiantes entraban a un área que lucía como un huerto gigantesco. Las plantas que crecían allí eran cuidadas por figuras andróginas que le causaban la impresión de no ser humanas, demasiado blancas o demasiado negras. Harry notó que las miraba con vacilación, a medida que atravesaban los senderos entre las plantas.

—Son los _intentos fallidos*_ —aclara, como si no hablase con él en realidad. Aparentaba saber bien hacia dónde se dirigían—, están hechas de tierra blanca y cera. No intentes hablarles, sólo entienden de idiomas antiguos y palabras sagradas que los hechizos traductores no replican.

—No pensaba _hablarles_ —Draco lo observa con horror mal disimulado—. ¿Tú _sí_ lo intentaste?

—Bueno…pensé que podía hacerles algunas preguntas cuando bajé por primera vez. Y quería agradecerles por lo que hacen…

El asunto de _recoger_ su comida era literal. Potter le pasó una lista, que Draco leyó, antes de mirarlo con incredulidad.

—Estás jugando.

Harry negó, sonriendo.

—Suerte con tus compras. Cuando tengas todo, avísame para que te lleve a la salida; voy a estar hablando con los duendes que cuidan la siembra —Se despidió con un gesto y lo abandonó a su suerte.

Debía buscar lo que iba a consumir, de acuerdo a lo que se cocinaría en los próximos días, y _subirlo_. Él, por su cuenta. _Sin varita_. Tenía la sensación de que las figuras que cuidaban las plantas se girarían en su dirección en cuanto viesen el trozo de madera, sin mencionar a esos duendes que se encargaban del resto.

Draco había sacado una nota sobresaliente en sus EXTASIS de Herbología. No era agricultor. Existían enormes diferencias entre el invernadero de Sprout y un sembradío, ¡y él no estaba interesado en descubrirlas, de cualquier modo!

Lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente. Draco se agachó, deslizó la varita fuera de su manga en la relativa seguridad de unos arbustos, y convocó lo que debía buscar. Alrededor de quince segundos más tarde, la comida seleccionada levitaba en su dirección, y él era puesto de cabeza, flotando varios metros por encima del suelo. Todas las figuras de cera y tierra lo miraban con ceños fruncidos.

Se preguntó qué le harían.

Potter tuvo que intervenir por él, agachándose a la altura de dos duendes de sombreros extraños, para explicarles que era un tonto desconsiderado del extranjero. No estaba seguro de qué tenía que ver lo último, pero pareció darles a entender algo respecto a él. Al menos, que no conocía sus costumbres.

—Estoy seguro de que te dijeron que no usaras la varita —decía, meneando la cabeza con irritación. Había reunido lo que convocó, además de tomar varios paquetes ya preparados de los cestos, con aquello que no se conseguía en esa área o provenía de otras partes—, es lo primero, lo más básico, Malfoy, tuvieron que haberte dicho que…

Unos minutos después, el adolescente que debía estar pendiente de él los alcanzó entre los senderos de tierra, tirando de las correas de uno de los tigres alados. Subió la comida a su lomo, la amarró y le avisó que el vueloblanco la llevaría por él. _Si lo convencía._

Ahora Draco acaba de conocer la enfermería de Miracruz e intenta pensar en algo diferente a las marcas de dientes en su mano. Esas cosas son peligrosas, no importa que no le haya dolido o que Potter lo haya apartado enseguida, ¡le dejó los dientes marcados!

Sí, de acuerdo, no lo sintió. No supo por qué, pero no lo sintió, ¡eso no era lo importante!

Lo relevante allí fue el susto. Creyó que le arrancaría la mano, ¡y la mano de la varita, además!

No era posible que la directora Saya permitiese que criaturas como esas deambulasen en un colegio, o que tuviese dos de ellas en su despacho. Le recordaba a Dumbledore con la negligencia acerca de las actividades del semigigante de Hogwarts; nunca salía bien. No para Draco.

—…ese es tu problema —Potter continua regañándolo, como si fuese otro niño que no puede ver lo que tiene adelante. Está recargado en la pared opuesta de la pequeña sala, desde donde puede ver su tratamiento, cruzado de brazos—. No aprendiste a ser respetuoso, Malfoy, ni siquiera lo de Buckbeak…

Quiere sisearle que no le hable de esa _cosa_ , pero está más preocupado por otro tema en ese instante.

Su mano está siendo cubierta por una crema helada, de color verde, con grumos. Y quien se la coloca parece un niño de once años con orejas puntiagudas.

Draco duda de su estabilidad mental.

—Lo mordió con los dientes para jugar, no los dientes para matar —comenta Axier, intentando que suene mejor al decirlo con una sonrisa entusiasta—. A mí me han mordido así un millón de veces; no duele y la marca se va a quitar en un rato, realmente no es nada…

—Eso te pasa por no acercarte despacio, como te dijo. Acercarte despacio y esperar para acariciar sus orejas —Potter se rasca la barbilla con aire distraído, la sonrisita burlona de vuelta—, ¿no te suena a lo que tenías que hacer con Buck…?

Iba a reírse de él por ese evento el resto de sus vidas, ¿cierto?

Tenía trece. Uno se comportaba estúpido a los trece. Por Merlín, ya era adulto y todavía tenía sus "momentos".

—Potter —La expresión de Harry se suaviza de forma considerable cuando lo escucha lloriquear. Se despega de la pared para aproximarse, y Draco ladea la cabeza para hablarle en voz más baja—, quiero que me vea un medimago.

—De verdad no es nada —Rueda los ojos, aunque ya no luce hastiado, ni divertido, con su situación—, a mí también me mordieron así las primeras veces. Después entiendes que es su modo de ser, imagina que es un crup jalando tu mano —Se encoge de hombros.

No podía imaginar que esa criatura de más de dos metros era un crup.

—Quiero ver a un medimago —insiste, entre dientes.

—Estás viendo al del colegio.

Draco vuelve a fijarse en las orejas puntiagudas y el rostro infantil.

— _Eso_ no es un medimago. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera es un mago, o humano, y...

— _Eso_ te puede entender —Harry suelta un bufido de risa cuando lo ve con una expresión de horror. Luego observa al sanador, que le enseña una sonrisa de dientes picudos del tamaño de su palma completa y se aleja tarareando, completada su tarea.

Acerca el brazo tratado a su pecho, como si pudiese protegerlo de ese modo.

—¿De verdad _eso_ es un sanador? —Potter asiente frente a su mirada incrédula. Draco sigue sus movimientos cuando busca entre los estantes un frasco que el adolescente le pide—. ¿Qué se supone que es?

Harry emite un breve "hm".

—No estoy seguro de si es un tipo de duende o un demonio.

—Un demonio es el enfermero de un colegio —Draco parpadea, aturdido.

—Creo que el término "demonio" aquí no significa lo que estás pensando…—Se ríe.

—Un demonio enfermero —repite. Ahoga la risa, fuera de sí—. Creí que había visto cosas extrañas en mi trabajo.

Harry tiene una ligera sonrisa cuando se voltea a verlo; no puede explicarse por qué.

—¿Ya dejarás de dramatizar? —Apunta su mano, sin ningún rastro de heridas, y ambos la observan por unos segundos.

Draco decide que todavía puede tener un último momento de exageración.

—¡Mi mano! ¡Está matándome…! ¡Moriré, moriré!

No cree haber sonado así desde el tercer año. Harry se ríe con fuerza y se siente bien haberlo causado.

_Aunque sigue odiando ese lugar._

— _0—_

La comida no está mal. La directora Saya lo invita a sentarse en su mesa y cree que puede entrar en la categoría de "cenas extrañas", junto a esa en que estuvo con doce clones de Theodore Nott —practicaba multiplicarse a sí mismo con magia; cosas de Inefables—, o cuando comía con Pansy ebria —lo llamaba "Dayan" y lo trataba como su _amiga_ —; puede que incluso superase la segunda.

Entre el personal docente, hay un hombre mayor que habla sin cesar y contesta preguntas de estudiantes que van de paso, otro que le trae el vago recuerdo de su padre por la manera de permanecer inexpresivo. Una mujer preciosa hablaba sobre literatura, y cuando fue a llevar su plato vacío a la cocina, se transformó en una quimera; nadie más que él se sorprendió. Distinguía orejas puntiagudas, pecas de colores del arcoíris, ropas demasiado vastas para el asfixiante calor que perdura incluso por las noches.

Los más normales eran la directora, que cenaba con los dos tigres alados echados a sus pies, y Harry Potter, que asentía a lo que el maestro parlanchín le decía. Por lo que entendía, lo asistía en algunas clases prácticas desde que llegó.

En determinado punto de la cena, y sólo porque alguien se lo pregunta, decide que puede dejar de darle vueltas a lo que ronda su cabeza.

—¿Son no-humanos los que les enseñan magia a los chicos?

Todos en la mesa lo miran por varios segundos. Harry se palmea la frente y se empieza a reír en silencio, sus hombros sacudiéndose lo delatan.

_Idiota_. Potter siempre fue y será un idiota.

—De donde es el señor Malfoy —explica la directora, para su personal docente—, tienen esta cosa llamada "muggles", que son quienes no tienen magia, y los que sí se dividen en tres grupos: sangrepura, mestizos y nacidos de muggles. De ahí su pregunta. Ellos asumen que la sangre humana y mágica les otorga algún tipo de, uh, digamos "superioridad".

Oye varios "ah" y ve algunos asentimientos.

—Nuestra Teoría de la Magia —comienza el hombre mayor que habla sin cesar, mientras gesticula con el tenedor aún entre los dedos— parte de la idea de que existe la magia de las criaturas y la magia de los seres. Los humanos son seres; algunos tienen magia utilizable, otros tienen magia recesiva. Perfectamente pueden ser instruidos por…¿no-humanos les dijo? Sí, no-humanos. Pueden enseñarles porque los principios de la magia son los mismos.

—De cualquiera forma —La directora le hace un gesto para que deje de estar boquiabierto y termine de comer. Luce entretenida por su reacción—, todos los profesores son o descienden de humanos con magia.

Draco se pregunta qué habría pensado su padre si una quimera le daba clases de literatura, o una mujer con orejas puntiagudas le enseñaba sobre Herbología. Cree conocer bastante bien la respuesta.

— _0—_

Le cuesta dormirse. No está acostumbrado a no tener cobijas, pero una simple sábana que no pasa de unos milímetros de tela se siente como un peso imposible sobre él, que le quita el aliento.

El ventilador mágico no es suficiente. La ventana abierta no supone ninguna mejoría. Incluso el agua del baño está caliente; no tibia, _caliente_.

Morirá. No superará la noche, sólo morirá. Potter lo encontrará en pleno proceso de descomposición por la mañana.

Cuando le parece que ha dado vueltas en el colchón por siglos y su cuerpo _hierve_ , en el sentido más atroz, escucha el movimiento en la cama contraria y se queda inmóvil, tenso.

No es como si tuviese ganas de hacerle saber a Potter que ni siquiera puede dormir. Ya ha sido malo tener que recibir sus instrucciones y regaños a lo largo del día, y que sepa cosas que él no.

Sin embargo, sus músculos se relajan por completo, traicionándolo, cuando es alcanzado por una brisa fresca. Se acurruca bajo la única sábana que tiene, buscando una posición apropiada.

Tras removerse por varios segundos, se da la vuelta y su mirada lo encuentra. Harry se levantó de la cama para acercarse al ventilador mágico que levita a los pies de su colchón; sea lo que sea que hizo al tocarlo, cambió por completo la forma en que se sentía el aire.

Se lleva el índice a los labios y suelta un "sh".

—Ya duérmete —Y camina de regreso a su propia cama. Draco lo observa desde su lugar por un instante, titubeando.

Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar, en un murmullo.

—Gracias, Potter.

Este le responde con un sonido vago y un gesto burlón, dándole la espalda.

—Cierra los ojos, Malfoy. O el Coco va a venir y te va a comer.

Draco le frunce el ceño a la oscuridad del cuarto.

—¿Me acabas de decir que me duerma, utilizando una vieja historia infantil…?

Lo oye bostezar, su risita se mezcla con las palabras que le siguen.

—Aquí el Coco es real. Pregúntale al chico que te trajo.

Estaba mejor sin esa información. Se demora un poco más en dormir, pero al fin lo consigue.

— _0—_

Draco odia ese lugar. En el segundo día de estadía tiene más pruebas para que su odio resulte factible, entendible y razonable.

Escuchó los primeros ruidos y signos de actividad cuando el sol no daba ninguna muestra de estar por asomarse. Potter caminaba de un lado del cuarto al otro, recién duchado. Metió la cabeza bajo la almohada para no ver nada que le causase un trauma imborrable; el idiota andaba con la toalla a la cadera, amarrada sin cuidado.

—¿Qué hora es? —protestó. Podía oír voces lejanas, no distinguía qué dirían.

—Casi las cinco.

¿ _Casi_ las cinco?

¿Las cinco?

_¿De la mañana?_

Se olvidó de su prevención de traumas al quitarse la almohada de encima y sentarse en la cama.

—¿Qué mierda…?

Harry se peinaba con los dedos, sin lograr un verdadero cambio, de espaldas a él.

—Ayudo con la primera comida de los vueloblancos y otras cosas que hagan falta, corro un rato o vuelo en la escoba que traje de Inglaterra. Aquí no usan escobas —aclaró, como información de último momento—. El desayuno se empieza a servir a las seis, las camas tienen que estar tendidas cuando dejan los cuartos. Por el tiempo que tardan en comer, regresar sus platos a la cocina y limpiar el espacio que ocuparon, muchos se levantan temprano. A las siete se llenan los salones que tienen clase a primera hora; yo voy a estar de asistente en una, así que me voy ahora. Intenta no quedarte dormido de nuevo, o se te hará tarde.

Después de que hubiese salido, Draco seguía preguntándose cómo alguien podía tener tanta energía a esa hora de la mañana.

Sin darse cuenta, se volvió a dormir.

Se encontraba en un mundo tranquilo, de chocolate y algodón de azúcar, donde el Ministro le daría una Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase y planeaba tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones en una casa de la familia en Francia, cuando alguien tocó su puerta con demasiada insistencia. Parecía que iba a derribarla. Gritó, masculló, se arrastró fuera de la cama y abrió.

Axier andaba en ropa casual y sonreía. Agitó una bolsa de papel que desprendía un aroma delicioso en el espacio entre ambos, cuando Draco intentaba recordar por qué no se podía maldecir a un niño.

—La directora Saya me dijo que me asegurase de que se parase y lo llevase a ese lugar.

—¿No tienes clases? —La excusa de las clases lo podría despistar. Pero el muchacho negó.

—No hasta las diez y media, tengo el turno tarde-noche por Astronomía. Creo que estaré de vuelta a esa hora.

Draco gruñó una respuesta.

—¿Qué haces despierto?

—Tenía que darle la primera comida a los vueloblancos, hacer el vuelo matutino y cargar el proyecto de Ciencias Humanas y Mágicas de la Tierra de Cris al salón, porque él no conseguía hacerlo levitar sin que se tambalease por los nervios, y hubiese armado un alboroto si se rompía, porque insiste en que un proyecto reparado con magia no se ve igual que un proyecto que no se hubiese roto en primer lugar, así que-

—Ve a dormir —Lo despachó con un gesto vago—, no le diré a tu directora.

El adolescente meneó la cabeza.

—Con quien no me quiero meter en problemas no es la directora Saya.

Alrededor de las siete de la mañana, Draco estaba vestido y desayunando desganado en un comedor casi desierto.

Se llevó el ventilador mágico con él cuando abandonaron el colegio, aunque su brisa no era tan fresca como la que recordaba de la noche. _Después_ de que Potter lo hubiese alterado.

Luego del trayecto sometido al sol infernal del que no podía escapar desplazándose por los asientos del auto, llegaron a su destino. O a donde se podía abrir el portal que daba a su verdadero destino, al menos. La entrada era rodeada por personas y seres uniformados que sólo miraron su identificación, entregada por la directora, y le cedieron el paso para que viese lo que sí le importaba.

Las pirámides. Preciosas estructuras hechas con magia, casi por completo enterradas en el suelo, desconocidas para la mayor parte del mundo. Los informes decían que el pueblo indígena-mágico local las había dado por perdidas en la época colonial, cuando un mago oscuro de Europa las _contaminó_ —usaban esa palabra específica—, y que podían ser peligrosas.

No era asunto suyo, en realidad. Él sólo tenía que asegurar que se podía entrar; se suponía que lo recomendaron por la experiencia con el tipo de magia oscura que se practicaba en Europa.

Ninguna trampa o maldición lo había sacado despedido de una antesala con la fuerza con que esa lo hizo. Y era sólo la primera, para encontrar la puerta real que estaba en alguna parte del subsuelo.

Después de mediodía, Draco regresaba al colegio solo —su molesto guía había balbuceado algo sobre un examen de Magibiología y tomado un portal para llegar a la hora—, sin haber accedido a la puerta principal de la primera pirámide. Llovió cuando se dirigía al auto encantado, de la forma más extraña que había visto; no tardó más de cinco minutos, las gotas eran enormes y veloces, y sentía el vapor ascendiendo desde el suelo. Luego el calor aumentó.

Estaba empapado, enfurruñado, hambriento, somnoliento y cualquier otro adjetivo negativo que se le ocurriese. Almorzó con la directora para contarle sobre sus nulos avances al traspasar las maldiciones impuestas en las pirámides, se duchó y cambió, durmió cerca de dos horas, con la ventana abierta y el ventilador mágico junto al rostro. Entonces, para el momento en que Potter entró al cuarto, sólo continuaba enfurruñado y con la conclusión inevitable de que odiaba ese lugar.

—¿Qué? —espeta, de mal humor, y se lamenta de no haber sonado tan brusco como pretendía. Está cansado incluso para pelearse con Potter, que sonríe un poco y se tira sobre la otra cama del cuarto.

—¿Mal primer día?

Draco se limita a responder con un ruido vago.

—En mi primer día aquí, me mordió Kaa.

No sabe _qué_ es un Kaa, pero tampoco le resulta sorprendente que le hubiese sucedido algo semejante a Harry Potter. Sin notarlo, se reacomoda de costado, de manera que puede verlo al otro lado del cuarto.

—¿Que te mordió qué?

—Kaa —Parece divertido por contarle a alguien la historia—; como la de _El Libro de la Selva;_ los chicos le pusieron así. Es una serpiente tan larga que nadie está seguro de cuánto mide, que vive en la tierra y habla. Estaba explicándole a Axier un tema que no entendía de Astronomía cuando me acerqué y la pisé por error.

Aquello le saca una débil sonrisa. Potter atacado por una serpiente es un concepto del que puede disfrutar por varios motivos.

—También me caí en el Pozo de los Mil y Un Demonios.

Draco arquea las cejas.

—Déjame adivinar; un abismo sin fin con mil y un demonios, ¿cierto?

Harry asiente.

—Se abre cada quinientos años, aproximadamente, en alguna parte cercana al centro de la comunidad indígena-mágica. Hace casi un año, se tragó a Axier, y desde entonces, él ha estado dándole comida para que desaparezca; dice que está tres veces más pequeño que cuando apareció, así que pronto se irá —Arruga el entrecejo—. Esa vez, sólo iba caminando y no lo vi. La directora dice que hay algo en mí que provoca esos sucesos "extraños".

Bien, la idea de Potter cayendo en un pozo infinito, por miope, lo obliga a apretar los labios para no reírse.

—Tropecé con la cruz encantada que mantiene el micromar lejos de la ciudad —sigue enumerando con los dedos—, me quedé encerrado en el establo de los vueloblancos, estuve a punto de tragarme las pepitas de oro azul que mantienen las barreras del colegio, una gigantesca ave que se veía como una nube me sujetó del cabello y me llevó volando a su nido, una de las chicas de la comunidad indígena-mágica intentó que me casara con ella sin avisarme…

—¿Cómo es que no has salido corriendo? —Draco toma asiento en la cama, observándolo como si acabase de comprender que su locura se encuentra más allá de toda salvación. Potter lo imita desde la otra punta del cuarto.

—Ha sido muy divertido. No es igual tener una aventura cuando tú puedes decidir irte, que cuando hay un mago tenebroso que intenta matarte —Se encoge de hombros.

—Tenemos diferentes conceptos de la palabra "diversión".

Harry le sonríe de un modo extraño; pareciera saber algo que él no. Draco frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Puedes dejar de burlarte de mí? Lo has estado haciendo desde que llegué…

—¿Qué? —Suelta una risita y se cubre la boca, negando—. No- lo siento, no me estoy burlando. No me he burlado en ningún momento, es- bien, sí me he burlado un poco —Le muestra una expresión de disculpa que no le resulta creíble, pero lo ablanda—. No es por eso que lo hago, Malfoy. Simplemente creo que es…muy diferente.

—¿De qué hablas?

Él lo abarca con un amplio gesto. Draco arruga más el entrecejo.

—Eres Draco Malfoy —repite el gesto, resoplando—, desde pequeño te veías como un cretino mago miniatura, nunca como un niño normal. No te habrías hecho pasar por un muggle jamás, se habría notado que eras distinto. Encajas mejor en el mundo mágico de lo que personas como Ron, que también es un sangrepura, lo harán alguna vez…y estás muy frustrado aquí. Y es adorable _y_ diferente.

—¿Me acabas de llamar "adorable"? —Frunce la nariz—. Los kneazles son adorables, los crups son adorables. Yo _no_ soy adorable.

Harry tiene otra pequeña sonrisa cuando lo escucha.

—Creo que sólo…se me hace increíble —Se excusa, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo. Draco no está seguro de cómo reaccionar, así que carraspea, se endereza y termina por soltar un bufido.

—No es sencillo estar cómodo en un sitio infernal como este…

—No si lo miras así —De pronto, Potter se pone de pie y le hace señas para que lo siga, pero como Draco permanece sentado en su cama, emite un vago sonido frustrado. Regresa sobre sus pasos para sostenerle los brazos y comienza a tirar de él.

—¿Ya te volviste loco, Potter?

—Te lo mostraré, anda. Deja de ser un amargado.

—¿Mostrarme qué? —Draco ahoga un quejido largo, cuando sus jalones lo arrastran fuera de la cama. Trastabillea al seguirlo, Harry continua llevándolo hacia afuera.

—La magia, lo que no estás viendo. La razón de que me haya quedado aquí tanto tiempo, te encantará —Le echa un vistazo por encima del hombro, veloz, antes de atravesar la puerta. Le brillan los ojos de un modo que disuelve las dudas de Draco, y sin que se de cuenta, camina detrás de él por voluntad propia—. Dewandenäpö. El corazón de la comunidad mágica local.

— _0—_

Draco está preparado para lo que sea, después de la extraña reacción de Potter y su repentina predisposición a llevarlo frente a lo que quiere mostrarle. Excepto _eso_.

Nadie podría estar preparado para eso.

Harry lo había arrastrado de regreso al acceso del espacio subterráneo, pero en lugar de avanzar por los campos, le pidió un favor a uno de los duendes de sombreros altos que cuidaba la zona. Este les abrió otro túnel en la piedra, con un simple toque de la mano contra la pared. Draco volvía a dudar al acompañarlo a través de una cueva oscura que finalizaba con un punto luminoso impreciso.

—Potter, sólo quiero que sepas que mi madre y Pansy conocen perfectamente mi ubicación, así que si algo llegase a sucederme…

Él se había echado a reír.

—Te encantará —Era lo único que le contestaba cuando hacía otro intento por descubrir a dónde se dirigían o lo que pretendían.

El pueblo subterráneo era, como descubrió antes, más fresco que la parte de arriba; las estructuras brotaban de las paredes, de agujeros en el suelo, de espacios en el techo, coloridas, de formas inusuales. Harry no lo soltaba del brazo, para que no se quedase mirando a los habitantes. La mayoría lucían humanos, otros tenían orejas puntiagudas, algunos más los ojos por completo negros, sin esclerótica. Vio varias manchas y líneas que no podía determinar si pertenecían a la piel de alguien mitad animal, o sólo era un excelente trabajo con la pintura.

Abrió paso hacia otro túnel, que bajaba más. Draco empezaba a considerar enviar algún tipo de señal al colegio, en caso de que sí llegase a sucederle algo. No sólo porque temía que Potter los llevase al nido de un monstruo, sino porque podrían perderse, y con su mala suerte, seguramente pasaría lo peor.

Harry hizo que se detuviesen en un punto muerto, todo piedra y penumbras. Cuando le cubrió los ojos con una mano, Draco resopló. No veía finalidad alguna en la acción.

—¿Es en serio?

—Camina cuando sientas que yo lo hago.

—Potter…

—Sólo así lo vas a sentir, Draco.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados bajo su contacto y avanzó sólo cuando percibía el movimiento a su lado, Harry le sostenía un brazo todavía. El suelo era irregular bajo sus pies, pero alrededor de un metro más adelante, se convertía en una superficie lisa. En determinado punto, pisó y tuvo que ser él quien frenase.

Sí, lo había sentido. La vibración en el cuerpo, el hormigueo de las extremidades. Una descarga de energía.

_Magia_.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pero Harry decidió que no valía la pena contestarle, sino que continuasen. Cada paso le devolvía la sensación electrizante que cosquilleaba.

Bajaron un poco más. Cuando Harry le destapó los ojos, apenas podía recordar cómo se respiraba. El aire estaba lleno de ella, de la magia, igual que corrientes constantes, una presión, una fuerza invisible que envolvía sin lastimar. Demasiado concentrada.

Tuvo que entreabrir los ojos con cuidado y parpadear para ajustarse a la nueva luz. Luego parpadeó un poco más, incrédulo.

—Merlín.

No tenía idea de si era una sala, un nivel del suelo, parte del pueblo subterráneo, un segmento aislado. Si se entraba por túneles ordinarios, si se necesitaba cumplir alguna condición, si se accedía mediante magia en otro plano. Sólo que estaba ahí, y él no podía moverse, ni quitarle la mirada de encima.

El lugar era circular y se extendía más allá de lo que le alcanzaba la vista. Las paredes de roca, el suelo de tierra, parecían absorbidos por esa energía libre, sostenidos por las raíces que crecían en cada centímetro, entrelazándose, dando origen a tramos complejos y flores. En el centro, se alzaba una estructura que no podía definir; alargada, ancha, nudosa como el tronco de un árbol, nacía donde comenzaban las raíces y crecía hasta el techo del espacio, donde estas mismas continuaban, sin hojas, sin ramas. Desprendía una intensa luz verde, que bañaba toda la estancia y a ellos, sin dañarles los ojos.

Se veía como si palpitase con vida propia, mientras las corrientes de magia lo sacudían. Incluso podría jurar que oía un ligero latido, en alguna parte, que acompañaba los hormigueos por igual.

—Eso —puntualiza Harry, con clara diversión— es lo que no estabas viendo, Draco.

Sabe que está boquiabierto. Sabe que es muy poco propio de un Malfoy.

_No puede conseguir que le importe._

Gira la cabeza, despacio. Harry, manchado por los tintes verdes, no luce humano. No puede serlo. La luz lo convierte en una pintura, en una criatura mágica, un tipo de ente que se cubre del color brillante de un modo único.

—¿No te encanta?

Draco traga en seco, asiente y se concentra en la imagen que tiene por delante, no en él. Suspira.

—¿Qué se supone que es?

—Dewandenäpö —Él se encoge de hombros cuando lo mira de reojo—, es el corazón de su mundo. Todos a los que he preguntado me dicen algo diferente; que mantiene la magia circulando por aquí, que ayuda a que el micromar permanezca en su sitio, que deja que las criaturas durmientes de siglos pasados sigan descansando y no provoquen el desastre, que alimenta a la comunidad local, que crea sus piedras mágicas…—Gesticula para darle a entender que puede seguir enumerando explicaciones durante un rato—. Yo tengo mi propia teoría, la armé en los últimos meses. ¿Te interesa oírla?

Es su turno de encogerse de hombros. Supone que no puede ser tan loco como el pensamiento latente de que Harry Potter es _precioso_ bajo esa luz. Y tal vez sin ella también.

Harry sonríe, como si estuviese complacido de tener una audiencia de una única persona dispuesta a escucharlo hablar del tema. Le brillan los ojos y no es sólo producto de la magia.

—Creo que nadie sabe qué es —aclara, divertido. Cuando se saca los zapatos para dejarlos junto a la entrada y empieza a moverse sobre las raíces más gruesas, Draco lo observa con vacilación; él se desplaza con cuidado, tanteando el camino—. Puedes venir cuando quieras si conoces el camino, siempre se abre para ti si lo estás buscando, y jamás te hace nada, si tú no le haces daño. He venido un montón de veces, me ayuda a pensar, a dormir, a relajarme. He visto a personas que le traen agua, que se llevan flores, que vienen con sus piedras mágicas, que le hablan, como si fuese…algún dios. Y entendí —Se detiene a unos pasos de él, sobre una raíz que se eleva y tuerce para volver a incrustarse en la tierra bañada en verde— que es todo lo que quieren que sea. Eso quiere decir que es diferente para cada uno, y es por lo que me dan todas esas respuestas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo pensaste para llegar a esa conclusión? —Draco intenta burlarse, pero ni siquiera es capaz de hacerlo. No puede dejar de seguir sus movimientos con la mirada, la forma en que se balancea, la manera en que se aproxima al centro confiado de que no sucederá nada.

—Meses —Se ríe, viéndolo de reojo—. Otra de las cosas que me dijeron fue que puedes pedir un deseo si lo tocas. Sólo uno. Y si le gusta, si te lo mereces, si eres bueno, puede que lo considere.

Draco arquea las cejas.

—¿Y se cumplirá? Porque puedes pedir un deseo a lo que sea, no significa que se haga realidad.

—No sé —Harry vuelve a encogerse de hombros—. Pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

—Sólo la dignidad, supongo.

Harry masculla una frase que es interrumpida por su propia risa. Él le frunce el ceño. No entendió ni una palabra.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Uh, probablemente lo pronuncié mal —comenta. Sigue avanzando sobre las raíces, aunque traza círculos, en lugar de alejarse más—. "Ves con los ojos". La comunidad mágica aquí la usa mucho, me lo dijeron seguido cuando llegué —Se quita los lentes, los dobla y los guarda en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Perfecto. Tú ni siquiera ves con los ojos y vas a confiar en ellos, quitándote los lentes…

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! —Suena más divertido que exasperado, a pesar de rodar los ojos. Cuando se da la vuelta para encararlo, la luz del corazón queda en el ángulo exacto en que lo transforma en una figura recortada contra el resplandor. La imagen le roba el aliento por un instante—. Confía un poco más.

—Te vas a caer —advierte Draco, ignorando el resto. Harry menea la cabeza y sigue moviéndose sobre las raíces.

—Pediré un deseo.

—Si te caes, me reiré.

—Si mi deseo se cumple y tú no quisiste pedir uno, _yo_ me reiré —Gira para sacarle la lengua y prosigue.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco?

—¡Seis y medio!

Harry alcanza el centro, presiona las manos contra la superficie irregular y murmura. La estructura le contesta con un latido fuerte, que sacude todo el lugar.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes tocar esa cosa?

—Sí, ya lo hice antes —Vuelve sobre sus pasos, saltando entre las raíces. Hace una breve pausa para agacharse y enrosca los dedos alrededor de unas flores blancas, que se sueltan solas, sin que deba arrancarlas, para irse con él cuando sigue su camino.

—¿Alguien te dio permiso de tocarlo? —insiste Draco. La experiencia como rompe-maldiciones le advierte de no tocar ningún elemento mágico desconocido, si no está seguro de lo que puede ocurrir.

Potter lo observa como si fuese una tontería lo que acaba de preguntar.

—La primera vez que vine, llegué por accidente cuando paseaba. Después le hablé a la directora Saya de esto —Al detenerse a su lado, sostiene una de las manos de Draco, le coloca la palma hacia arriba y deja las flores blancas en esta, cerrándole los dedos sobre ella—, y me explicó una pequeña parte de lo que te acabo de decir. En serio, Draco, no pasa nada por venir. Es un ente amable.

Lo ve colocarse los lentes, acostumbrarse a enfocar la vista y pasarse las manos por el cabello. Tiene la ridícula impresión de que Potter absorbe esa luz, esa magia. Aparta la mirada cuando se está poniendo los zapatos y hablándole sobre que deberían comer algo en uno de los locales del pueblo subterráneo, antes de la cena en el colegio.

Las flores en su mano son una versión diminuta de las orquídeas, que no conocía. Decide que le gustan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos datos históricos-culturales que podrían evitar que queden como "wtf, ¿qué hizo Juni ahora?" ¿?
> 
> Los "intentos fallidos" provienen de una leyenda del pueblo pemón. Básicamente, el primer hombre pemón, su 'Adán', atrapa a un ser acuático que le dice que, a cambio de que la deje ir, le hará una esposa, alguien que lo pueda acompañar y ayudar. Así, día tras día, le envía seres creados a partir del barro y cera, que se deshacen con el agua o se derriten al ayudar al dios, hasta que crea un ser perfecto para la tarea, que se vuelve su compañera.
> 
> Aunque yo no les di un género exacto, vienen siendo de esos materiales. Su aparición sólo tenía la finalidad de incordiar más a Draco, kDJDKDK.
> 
> Lo segundo es que sí, cariño, hay pirámides en Venezuela. No, cielo, las pirámides no son cosa exclusiva de Egipto. Y sí, hay varios países que también las tienen. De hecho, las de Venezuela podrían resolver algunos enigmas con respecto a las de Egipto, pero a nuestro ya-saben-quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de prohibir que fuesen estudiadas para, no sé, saquearlas antes de que alguien lo note, probablemente.
> 
> Para fines geográficos, de gente curiosa o de los que viven aquí, no, las pirámides no quedan en ese sitio (o no se han encontrado allí). Las mías tienen túneles bajo tierra que se conectan a las del Táchira (las descubiertas oficialmente) con otros lugarcitos que no vale la pena mencionar, porque eso afecta sólo a la trama de la historia de Axier y no a esta ¿?


	3. Chapter 3

El tercer día comienza igual de horrible que el segundo y Draco quiere que uno de los tigres alados se lo coma, sólo para renunciar a ese trabajo. Potter anda de un lado al otro antes de las cinco de la mañana, el ruido que hace lo despierta; nunca lo había odiado tanto, como cuando anda con el cabello todavía húmedo y se queda un momento frente a su armario, buscando una camiseta.

Por si fuera poco, el tigre alado de los chicos había entrado a su habitación la tarde anterior, cuando Axier fue a avisarles que servirían la cena, y se llevó su varita en la boca. Aún desconocían el paradero de la misma, pero los muchachos juraron encontrarla antes de que tuviese que ir a trabajar en las pirámides.

Una de las misiones más difíciles de su vida se le presentaba entonces.

Había que tender la cama.

_Sin magia._

Draco se esforzó. Lo intentó, lloriqueó, lo retiró y volvió a poner, se estiró sobre la cama, batalló, probó diferentes métodos. No importaba qué hiciese; no podía conseguir que la cuarta esquina llegase a donde debía.

Mientras se producía una de las mayores luchas de su existencia, Potter lo miraba desde la otra cama, tachando unas opciones para lo que fuese que haría como asistente esa mañana.

—¡Esto es imposible!

Lo peor no era sólo el haberse agotado sin lograr su objetivo, sino que Harry lo seguía viendo. Ladeó la cabeza, todavía tendido en la cama sin arreglar, y le frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

El idiota tuvo el descaro de sonreírle.

—Sólo disfruto la vista.

No necesitó magia para atacarlo, arrojar almohadas fue suficiente. Harry seguía riéndose y diciendo que era broma, y que no sabía _qué_ se suponía que había entendido él, cuando arregló su cama con magia. Draco formaba pucheros al verlo.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a usar los brazaletes?

—Le dije a los chicos que me enseñaran.

—¿Le pediste a unos adolescentes que te _enseñaran_ a hacer magia?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos sabían y yo no, ¿qué hay con eso?

Era obvio que no comprendía el punto.

No sólo tuvo que lidiar con la vergüenza de su reacción explosiva por un comentario de Potter —que ni siquiera resultó ser lo que él pensaba—, sino que a mitad de su desayuno, un espectro apareció frente a él y lo sorprendió tanto que empezó a toser. No había encontrado ningún fantasma allí y no se lo esperaba.

Su impresión fue peor cuando se percató de que era uno de los chicos pendientes de ellos.

—Señor Malfoy, encontramos su varita en uno de los aros de la pista de carreras de los vueloblancos.

Él asintió, despacio. Como no podía quedarse con la duda, lo apuntó.

—¿Tú…se supone que deberías estar así?

Lo oyó suspirar.

—Axier volvió a abrir un portal estando distraído y perdimos nuestros cuerpos, debe estar buscando al profesor Enrique para que nos regrese a ellos —Una pausa, arrugaba el entrecejo—. No puedo buscar su varita así…

—Yo la recojo —Le restó importancia con un gesto. Sólo debía ir a la pista y bajarla, ¿no?

Qué iluso fue. Por supuesto que no estuvo en sus planes huir de dos tigres alados que tenían carreras matutinas en torno a la pista, entusiasmados por jugar con él. Uno incluso le lamió la mitad de la cara con una sola pasada de lengua.

Además del viaje en el infernal calor, que apenas lograba soportar por mantenerse junto al ventilador mágico, luego tuvo que presentarse frente a las temperamentales barreras de las pirámides. Lo sacaron despedido del área de riesgo, le quemaron los bordes de la ropa, le provocaron una reacción alérgica. Y sólo consiguió acceder a la puerta principal de la primera pirámide.

Nadie estaba seguro de _cuántas_ eran.

_Aquello le llevaría mil años._

Almorzó allí, para no perder el tiempo. Uno de los chicos le había llevado la comida desde el colegio, pero iba acompañado del pequeño tigre alado, que le ponía ojitos tiernos para que le diese; Draco lo ignoraba con maestría.

—¿Tú nunca tienes clases? —Le preguntó al mocoso, que alejaba al tigre alado de su plato, para que no le robase nada.

—Estoy en mi hora de almuerzo.

—¿Y por qué no estás almorzando?

—Esperaré para llevarme las cosas de vuelta —Revisó el _rectángulo_ con que los muggles se comunicaban y chasqueó la lengua—. De todas formas, sólo utilizo los últimos veinte o quince minutos, porque espero a que Cris también salga para que no coma solo…

Draco casi le hizo un comentario curioso. _Casi_. Luego decidió que los asuntos de dos adolescentes no eran problema suyo.

Por la tarde no obtuvo mejores resultados con las barreras, regresó agotado y avergonzado por tener que explicarle a la directora que tendría que investigar un poco más al respecto, antes de retirarlas. Ella le recordó que podía quedarse el tiempo que hiciese falta, pero no mejoró su humor.

Volvía a estar cansado y enfurruñado a mitad de la tarde, cuando Harry lo encontró.

—¿Otro mal día?

—Quiero el Beso del Dementor para salir de esto, ¿tú qué crees?

Él pareció considerarlo.

—Ven.

—¿Qué…?

—Ven —repitió, jalándolo fuera de la cama y lejos de su preciado ventilador mágico.

Ese era, en resumen, el motivo por el que se moría de calor al subir por un empinado sendero de tierra. Sentía que la deshidratación lo derribaría. Odia a Potter un poco más.

—¡Potter! —gimotea. Varios metros de inclinación lo separan de Harry, que camina con soltura— ¡me muero!

—¡No seas tan dramático, ya casi llegamos!

—¡Potty!

—¡Draco! —Él se ríe, haciendo una pausa para esperar a que lo alcance y seguir su camino.

—¡Me estoy muriendo!

—Valdrá la pena, ya vas a ver…

—Nada vale morir, Potter.

A pesar de sus protestas, se niega en rotundo cuando Harry se ofrece a subirlo a su espalda. Sería _demasiado_. Él tiene orgullo.

—Mira, ya llegamos y ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

Es verdad. Draco parpadea y echa una ojeada alrededor, desorientado. Las rodillas están a punto de fallarle, puede jurar que ve colores inusuales en el cielo, puntos negros danzan frente a sus ojos. Harry sopla una brisa helada hacia él que lo mejora. Sólo un poco.

—Dime que no me trajiste hasta aquí por esa cosa.

—Claro que te traje hasta aquí por esta cosa —Se burla, deteniéndose junto a la cruz de tres metros clavada cerca del borde del acantilado más alto que rodea la ciudad; está seguro de que los muggles no pueden verla, porque distingue una ligera barrera que envuelve el lugar.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

Pero Harry niega, se sienta en el césped que bordea la cruz y palmea a su lado, para que haga lo mismo. Draco agradece el breve descanso para sus piernas.

—Mira al frente.

—Me sigo muriendo…

—Draco —Lo interrumpe, con un sonido que está a mitad de camino entre la risa y la frustración—, sólo mira al frente por un momento.

Él lo hace. El ángulo es extraño; pareciera que el barranco cae hacia la nada, la ciudad se alza en lo alto y el micromar en la distancia se posiciona incluso más arriba, dando la impresión de que los barcos navegan sobre el cielo. Puede admitir que es lindo. Y extraño. No tiene idea de cuántos hechizos para cambiar la percepción de los muggles requeriría aquella ciudad sólo para seguir funcionando.

Sufre un débil sobresalto cuando siente que una mano cubre la suya. Harry entrelaza sus dedos en un agarre flojo, sólo para guiarlo hacia la cruz y que toque la superficie lisa de esta. La siguiente vez que parpadea, descubre el mundo totalmente cambiado. Monstruosas serpientes marinas en el micromar, barcos diferentes de los de muggles, segmentos del agua en tonos cambiantes, un cielo colorido a mitad de la tarde, esos pájaros con apariencia de nube de los que le habló.

—Merlín…—Aparta la mano de la cruz y todo se desvanece. Cuando vuelve a tocarla, regresa. Sus dedos aún se entrelazan a los de Harry, que lo observa de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Oh, Merlín, ¿qué…? ¿Qué clase de magia hace que incluso nosotros veamos todo…que…? Vaya.

—Vaya —Él asiente, en señal de acuerdo—. Justo eso fue lo que dije cuando lo vi por primera vez.

—Eso es un río —dice Draco, de pronto, frunciendo el ceño—. En los mapas, se supone que _eso_ es un río.

Lo ve, en busca de respuestas. Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Los mapas están mal.

Ninguno añadió más.

Pronto se convirtió en un ritual, parte de su convivencia. Draco batallaba con barreras antiguas por las mañanas, llegaba destrozado a su habitación; cuando estaba tomando un descanso, aparecía Harry, agachándose a un lado del colchón y con una sonrisa abierta.

—Ven —Le decía lo mismo cada vez. Dejó de oponer resistencia tras varios días y descubrimientos inusuales. No valía la pena, porque Potter era un terco.

Harry lo hizo pasar a las pistas de los vueloblancos, cuando el sol caía. Se aseguró de que uno de los más dóciles no lo mordiese y lo atrapó entre los brazos cuando pretendía huir de su iniciativa de subirse sobre _eso_.

—¡Ni loco! ¡Nunca, jamás! ¡Préstame tu escoba, te veré caer desde ella!

—¿Eso que oigo es miedo, Draco?

—¡Prudencia, Potty!

Terminó encima del lomo de uno de los tigres alados por un buen motivo, en su opinión.

Apostaron que Harry tendería las camas de ambos, si le ganaba en una carrera.

No ganó. Para empezar, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo dirigir a la criatura, dado que las correas no se ajustaban del mismo modo que con un caballo y le daba miedo jalar una de las plumas que aparentaban ser cabello.

Estaba indignado y lo acusó de haber sido injusto, porque él tenía más experiencia. Seguían montando un escándalo cuando uno de los chicos que cuidaban de los vueloblancos le pidió las correas de vuelta para llevarlo con el resto.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y observó a los tigres alados reunirse en torno a un enorme llenadero. Lucían bastante inofensivos de esa forma. Harry, a su vez, lo miraba con diversión mal disimulada. _Idiota_.

—¿Ellos siempre los están cuidando? —Apuntó al chico. _Ellos_ era un modo de hablar; aunque había visto a otros que volaban en los tigres, sólo uno parecía alimentarlos, peinarlos y retirar las plumas dañadas de las alas.

—Así paga su cuota.

—¿Qué cuota?

—La del colegio —Ya que no hizo más que arrugar el entrecejo, Harry suspiró—. El dinero por estudiar aquí, ya sabes- _eso_. Su cuota. También van a competencias con los vueloblancos; los premios son entregados al colegio para garantizar que la cuota se cubra. Como la mayoría de las familias mágicas enseña a sus hijos en casa, para venir a la escuela se tiene que pagar esa cuota, no hay un Ministerio que lo financie.

Aquello se le hacía una locura, pero le dio una idea. Al día siguiente, se adelantó a Potter y se dirigió hacia la pistas. El mismo muchacho de todos los días estaba sentado en el suelo, quitándole plumas dañadas a las alas de una de las criaturas. Lo acompañaba el tigre pequeño, que saltó en torno a los pies de Draco, antes de que se pusiese de cuclillas.

—Si te doy un galeón, ¿me dices cómo controlarlos para que le ganen a Potter?

Axier lo observó con vacilación.

—¿Qué es un galeón? —Tras explicarle, meneó la cabeza y sonrió—. Encante el auto por mí.

—¿Qué?

—Que encante el auto por mí, el que la directora Saya me deja llevar…para que me regrese aquí, pero yo pueda decidir a dónde ir antes.

—¿Vas a meterte en problemas?

—No.

—¿Vas a causarle problemas a alguien más?

—Tampoco.

Una pausa.

—¿…vas a decirle a la directora que yo lo encante, cuando te atrape, porque obviamente lo hará?

—Le juro que no, señor Malfoy.

Otra pausa.

—Vas a llevar a tu amigo a alguna parte, ¿cierto?

El chico asintió deprisa, con una sonrisita.

A Draco le pareció justo. Le ganó a Potter esa misma tarde y se deshizo de las complicaciones que implicaba la batalla mañanera contra la cama. Todo mejoró desde entonces.

Otro día, Harry decidió que fuesen a visitar la principal calle del pueblo mágico del subsuelo, que constituía una especie de bazar excéntrico en las estructuras de tierra. Lo convenció de sentarse frente a una anciana vidente que era una farsa; después de observarlos, les dijo, por separado, que se casarían con alguien en determinada fecha que también les reveló.

Resultó que les indicó la misma fecha. Draco concluyó que era tan mala como Trelawney.

Una noche en que fueron invitados a una clase de Astronomía, se pasaron varias horas en el techo del colegio, hablando en susurros de las memorias que la situación les evocaba de Hogwarts; el cielo nocturno, un profesor explicando cómo diferenciar una constelación normal de una mágica. Conversaron sobre los años de adolescencia en tono suave, de una manera en que a ninguno se le ocurrió que podrían hablar del tema alguna vez.

—…sí, esa vez…creo que esa vez _sí_ me pasé un poco.

—¿Un poco? —Harry arqueaba las cejas con incredulidad.

—Hey, ustedes no fueron mejores. ¿Quién decía que los Slytherin eran magos oscuros y mi familia estaba obsesionada con la magia negra?

—Yo no…ah, hablas de Ron. Él también se pasaba —Le mostró una expresión de disculpa—, nunca le dije nada por eso. Y estuve de acuerdo muchas veces. Eras la maldad encarnada —Se rio.

—Éramos idiotas.

—Éramos jóvenes —Le corrigió Harry, en voz baja. Draco frunció el ceño.

—No sé qué pienses, pero yo _todavía_ soy joven, Potter.

Él sólo se siguió riendo.

En cierto momento, Draco masculló por no poder realizar ese soplido de brisa helada, y Harry le sujetó las manos, indicándole cómo podía conseguirlo a través de gestos. Comenzó a explicarle sobre la magia y las piedras. Cuando la clase terminó, ellos seguían hablando a unos metros y apenas lo notaron.

En una ocasión en que Harry no tenía ninguna clase en la que ofrecer asistencia, se metió al auto que lo llevaba al punto del portal y preguntó si era una molestia al acompañarlo. Él se encogió de hombros.

Fue vergonzoso que lo viese batallar contra una de las barreras. En especial la parte en que volvió a salir disparado hacia atrás.

Harry observaba el punto de entrada de la pirámide, que distaba mucho de lucir como lo que en realidad era, con el entrecejo arrugado, mientras él se aseguraba de no tener nada roto por la caída.

—¿Por qué no las has quitado? —Le preguntó, de una manera en que sonaba como si en verdad no se lo pudiese explicar. Cuando Draco le frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta mordaz, agregó:—. Te he visto hacer cosas mejores que eso.

No le contestó. No habría sabido _qué_ decirle.

Harry lo arrastró hacia uno de los barcos que tenía por dueño a un miembro de la comunidad mágica, para que los dejase mirar a las serpientes marinas desde una distancia segura; fueron salpicados cuando una se asomó y golpeó la superficie del agua con su cola antes de marcharse. Lo hizo pasar a la clase de una de las materias extrañas de Miracruz, en que ocuparon asientos al fondo, bajo la aclaración de "sé que te va a interesar cuando lo oigas, porque siempre fuiste bueno en estas cosas". Sí, tenía que admitir que le interesó. Pidió prestados varios libros a la biblioteca después de ese evento.

Lo empujó hacia el lado muggle de la ciudad; Draco insistía en que fue con intención de que sufriese de un golpe de calor, en venganza por los años de enemistad. Harry decía que sólo intentaba que respirase otro aire y se relajase por todo el asunto de las barreras puestas en las pirámides a las que aún no accedía.

Axier les presentó a una sirena que los invitó a los pasadizos bajo el agua, ocultos de la vista de quienes intentasen buscarlos; no llegaron lo bastante lejos como para adentrarse en la civilización acuática, ya que los humanos no lo tenían permitido. Vio a Potter disfrazado con un traje que debió pertenecer a la época colonial, y huyó cuando intentó que él se pusiese uno similar para algún evento que había en la ciudad.

Se acostumbró a su presencia, a las ocurrencias, a que de repente decidiese que no quería quedarse quieto en el colegio y los metiese en algún problema. La directora los regañó cuando Potter lo coló a la cocina y asustaron a los artículos encantados que preparaban la comida, armando un revuelo que lo manchó todo. También cuando se les escaparon dos tigres alados que se perdieron por el bosque, aquella ocasión en que Draco le pisó la cola por accidente a la quimera que se transformaba en la profesora de literatura, y cuando tiraron abajo una estantería de la biblioteca porque la araña guardiana descendió del techo para preguntarles qué buscaban y ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera en Hogwarts recibió tantas reprimendas, pero era una consecuencia de permanecer junto a Harry Potter, al parecer.

Una noche que no tenía nada de especial, y sin saber el motivo, le hablaba a Potter sobre el sistema de capas de magia oscura que cubrían las pirámides y cómo creía que por fin las abriría para la comunidad mágica y cualquier investigación futura. Harry lo oía, tendido en su cama, con un libro de deportes mágicos que no se practicaban en Europa, aunque prestaba más atención a él que a las páginas. En determinado punto, Draco le hizo una broma, arrebatándole el libro, comenzaron a forcejear, y terminaron rodando por la cama, riéndose.

Fue divertido. Hasta que Harry quedó encima de él, con el libro en una mano y la otra apoyada en el colchón, a un costado del rostro de Draco. Ninguno se movió, o se atrevió a respirar por un instante.

Fingieron que nada había pasado. Pero no podía olvidar que hubo _algo_.

De cualquier modo, en cuanto hubiese terminado, se iría. No faltaba mucho.

— _0—_

Draco tuvo un excelente día en la zona de las pirámides, al fin, tras casi tres semanas de estudiar las maldiciones que mantenían sus puertas selladas. No sólo desbloqueó por completo la primera, sino que consiguió un número estimado de cuántas había y una idea de cómo abrirse paso a través del resto.

Lo primero que hizo al volver a Miracruz, fue buscar a Harry para contarle sobre el avance.

Para su mala suerte, Potter aún era un aficionado a hacer de asistente en las clases más extrañas posibles. Fue por esto que, a pesar de ahogar un grito cuando se encontró de frente a un jaguar al abrir la puerta de un salón, no podía decir que estuviese sorprendido.

—¿Qué…?

—Espera, espera. No te muevas. No muevas ese brazo, quieto- quieto-

Draco observa con incredulidad al profesor, cómodamente sentado sobre la mesa de su escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas. No resultaba nada tranquilizador. Había llevado la mano a su bolsillo de la varita, por reflejo, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Ya que no lo atacaba y había un grupo de estudiantes todavía en el aula, intenta deshacerse de la tensión en los músculos. Busca a Potter con la mirada. Lo localiza en la otra punta del salón; Harry lo saluda con un gesto.

El jaguar se agazapa, listo para saltar. Nota que se mueve muy lento. No parece real.

—¿Es una ilus…?

_No, no es una ilusión._ Draco se aparta de su trayectoria agachándose y el animal salta hacia el pasillo en su lugar. Cuando está por espetarle al profesor que es un inútil que pone en peligro a todos, el jaguar se sienta y cambia de forma a un chico, que se ríe de su expresión consternada.

Draco se aleja despacio. No le interesa descubrir si acaba de conocer a un animago o no; sólo espera no ser devorado por nada en su intento de hablar con Harry, que enseguida sale del salón, alegando que tienen algo importante que conversar. El muchacho-jaguar se levanta, se estira como un gato perezoso y regresa dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez solos en el corredor, Draco apunta en la dirección en que se marchó.

—¿Eso fue…?

—Sí —Harry se encoge de hombros—, les enseña a ser rápidos para defenderse. Pero el profesor dice que a veces se le olvida y empieza a jugar con alguien, creyéndose un gato pequeño…

Ha visto cosas más extrañas. No las puede recordar en este momento, pero seguro que las ha visto.

Harry alza las cejas cuando nota que no dice nada. Él lo imita y tienen una breve conversación gestual, mientras Potter espera que le cuente.

—¿Qué?

—No viniste a buscarme sin una razón —Le recuerda. Entonces Draco ahoga un grito y le coloca las manos en los hombros, zarandeándolo un poco, sin darse cuenta.

—¡Lo hice!

—¿Lo hiciste? —Draco asiente con ganas, sonriendo—. ¿Qué hiciste? —Le muestra una expresión de disculpa; decide dejárselo pasar porque es _adorable_ cuando lo hace.

—Abrí una de las pirámides y sé cómo terminar con las demás. No es tan difícil —añade, elevando el mentón con aire de suficiencia.

Su reacción lo descoloca lo suficiente para no actuar. Harry sonríe más, lo rodea con los brazos y lo alza, dándole una vuelta en el aire, al felicitarlo. Luce incluso más emocionado que él, quien creyó que tendría que contactar a sus conocidos en el extranjero para que lo ayudasen.

Cuando lo deposita en el suelo, aún está aturdido. Harry enrojece un poco y carraspea, rehuyendo de su mirada.

Todavía tiene los brazos alrededor de Draco; no parece que se haya percatado. Es un agarre flojo, pero le produce una sensación extraña.

Como si estuviese en un lugar seguro.

Lo más raro es que no se ha sentido así desde antes de la guerra. No realmente.

Tiene el fugaz pensamiento de que le agrada. Y sin darse cuenta, sonríe. Harry da un paso atrás, más ruborizado.

—Supongo que te vas a tomar un día con cada pirámide, más o menos, y después te vas…¿volverás a Inglaterra? —Se muerde el labio tras preguntarlo, observándolo de reojo.

Algo dentro de Draco causa que tenga la impresión de desinflarse.

—No estoy seguro- tal vez.

Harry asiente, despacio. Echa una ojeada al corredor, a la vez que se aclara la garganta.

—Bueno, realmente fue divertido compartir un cuarto contigo, ¿sabes? —Se pasa una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba antes—. En especial, cuando estabas medio dormido tropezándote con todo y casi te apoyabas en mí para usarme de almohada…

No tiene ganas de pensar en eso. Sólo sucedió una mañana. O quizás dos.

—¿Tú- —Es su turno de carraspear— tú piensas regresar pronto?

Lo ve vacilar.

—Yo…uh, tampoco estoy seguro.

—Ah.

No sabe qué más decir. Por la expresión de Harry, él tampoco.

Draco escapa al techo esa noche, por unas escaleras plegables que él le enseñó en la segunda semana. Es un sitio cómodo y apenas un poco más fresco. El pequeño tigre alado lo encuentra allí, se sienta a un lado, y decide regalarle una parte de su cena porque, bueno, no tiene motivos precisos. Tal vez sólo por la compañía.

— _0—_

El desastre sucede al día siguiente de la incómoda charla en el pasillo. Draco se baja del auto cuando se supone que han llegado al punto donde se abre el portal que lo redirige a las pirámides, pero no halla este. Ni a los funcionarios que lo saludan y guían al otro lado.

El auto se enciende y se va. Sin él.

Le grita que se detenga, intenta frenarlo, tropieza, maldice. No ha avanzado más de un metro desde el sitio donde lo dejó, cuando siente que el suelo bajo sus pies se pierde.

Y cae.

Caer por un pozo que aparenta no tener fin, donde ves todo el tiempo la luz del exterior sobre tu cabeza, y brazos oscuros, difusos, intentando agarrarte desde los bordes, es raro en muchas formas. Caer por el mismo pozo, y encontrarte a tu exrival/conocido/casi amigo en el descenso, lo es aún más.

Parpadea. Harry frunce el ceño y descruza los brazos, mirándolo como si se preguntase si era una ilusión. Está sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en la nada, usándola a manera de superficie imaginaria.

No es una buena señal.

—¿Draco…? ¿Cómo…?

Él sólo atina a señalar hacia arriba. Balbucea de forma muy poco digna.

—El- auto se- me dejó y se- ¿qué haces aquí? —Da un vistazo alrededor, apartándose de un brazo que se extiende hacia él. Opta por cambiar su pregunta:—. ¿Qué es "aquí"?

Harry suelta un pesado suspiro, cansado.

—¿Recuerdas ese pozo del que te hablé…? —Abarca el lugar con un gesto.

—Ah.

—Sí. _Ah_.

Quizás debería espantarse. Lo siente demasiado irreal para estar asustado, ¿no será un sueño? En cualquier momento, podría abrir los ojos y toparse con Harry, paseando por el cuarto, cuando todavía está oscuro.

Sí, aquella resolución le parece más lógica.

—¿Te caíste dentro?

Harry pone una expresión pensativa.

—Iba…estaba detrás del tigre pequeño —Draco asiente para darle a entender que escucha, pero él se demora unos instantes en seguir—, y de repente, llegué aquí.

Todo es posible siendo Harry Potter.

Draco se empieza a masajear la sien. Va a llegar tarde al trabajo, Harry llegará tarde a lo que sea que tenga que hacer, suponiendo que tenga una actividad pendiente.

Hay algo que no termina de encajarle en aquella historia.

—¿Cómo se supone que sales de aquí?

—Esperas que alguien te jale desde arriba…

—¿No puedes, ya sabes, llegar abajo?

Él niega.

—Tardaríamos siglos en llegar abajo. Eso me dijeron. Es más probable que alguien venga y nos jale.

Jalar. Necesitaban de una tercera persona.

_Una persona_. Draco pasa a apretarse el puente de la nariz, y de pronto, lo tiene.

No es un sueño, pero sabe por qué se le hace tan extraño.

—Tú dijiste…—comienza, en voz muy baja, y levanta la cabeza.

Ahí está. Por un instante, hubo alguien allá arriba, donde se abre el pozo. Harry, que imitó su acción, también lo capta. Intercambian una mirada larga, mientras llegan a la misma conclusión.

—¡AXIER!

La cabeza de antes vuelve a asomarse desde la abertura. El tigre pequeño lo acompaña.

— _0—_

—…no es que yo hubiese estado escuchando conversaciones al azar por los pasillos- yo no hago eso. Lo que pasa es que había abierto un portal distraído, otra vez, y perdí mi cuerpo. Estaba buscando a Cris, quería decirle que lo perdí y le dijese al profesor Enrique que me devolviese a mi cuerpo…pero iba pasando, ya saben, porque los estaba buscando, y me di la vuelta cuando el profesor Potter miró alrededor, pero yo tenía que ir en esa dirección, porque Cris y el profesor que necesitaba estaban por allí, y necesitaba ayuda de alguno, así que tampoco me podía mover. Y me quedé ahí un momento- sólo fue un momento pequeñito-

Cuando el adolescente se detiene, observa a uno, luego al otro. Draco comprende lo que significa "por los pasillos" y "me quedé ahí un momento".

Siente que el rostro le arde. Harry no está mucho mejor.

—¿Lo siento? —murmura. Los ve desde abajo porque permanece sentado en el césped desde que utilizó toda su fuerza para jalarlos hacia afuera. Abraza al tigre alado pequeño y adopta una expresión que pretende ser inocente.

Sólo que Draco fue un experto en comportarse inocente, cuando tenía su edad, y había que ser mejor que eso para que se lo creyese.

Hay un adulto enojado, uno demasiado aturdido, y un auto encantado que todavía no regresa. Axier suspira.

—Bien, la verdad es esta. Sí se me perdió mi cuerpo y sí iba pasando, y sí tenía que quedarme, porque Física y Otras Leyes Mágicas del Universo queda en esa dirección, y sinceramente, ¿qué hacen dos adultos hablando de un tema sentimentalmente importante para ellos en medio de un pasillo, donde cualquiera puede escucharlos? —Ambos se observan con incredulidad, después vuelven a fijarse en él. De pronto, se han intercambiado los roles y son un par de chicos siendo regañados, demasiado sorprendidos por su tono serio como para reaccionar—. Es estresante para mí cuando dos personas tienen una verdad innegable frente a sus caras y miran para otra parte porque están aterrados de lo que pueda pasar si deciden hacerle caso. Primero que nada, se supone que son personas maduras, y esto sólo debería sucederle a alguien de mi edad, ¡y a mí no me sucede! Es decepcionante que yo tenga mis pensamientos más ordenados que ustedes dos.

Draco boquea. Sabe que lo está haciendo, es poco digno de un Malfoy, pero no puede evitarlo.

La última vez que estuvo tan callado frente a una reprimenda, Severus Snape aún estaba vivo. Y el chico sigue, aprovechando que tiene la atención de ambos.

—Lo cierto es que no puedo decir que entienda por qué no lo aceptan, pero sea lo que sea que les pasó antes de estar aquí, ya pasó de todos modos, y no hacen nada más que convertirse en amargados y miserables pensando en eso, cuando podrían aceptar el hecho de que se gustan —Los dos dan un brinco y vuelven a mirarse; él no luce sorprendido—. Sí, se gustan —insiste, más lento—. Es increíble que tengan que oírlo de alguien más para darse cuenta, cuando es algo que se nota con sólo pasar cinco minutos con los dos. ¡Yo lo noté apenas se vieron! Y ni siquiera era tan…fuerte —Hace una breve pausa, en la que frunce el entrecejo—. En realidad, pensé que eran el ex del otro o algo así. Fue la única explicación que tuve para cómo se vieron. Pero esto también es lógico…y sencillo. Ustedes dos son terriblemente inmaduros.

¿Acababa de insultarlo un adolescente con un tigre pequeño en su regazo?

—Creo que estás cruzando una línea —Le advierte, entre dientes. Él sólo lo mira con calma.

—Yo creo que usted es una persona con mucho miedo, señor Malfoy. Y si dijese las cosas que piensa más a menudo, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación en este preciso momento.

Él parpadea. No está seguro de si la indignación supera la vergüenza, sólo que debe recordarse por qué no se puede maldecir a un menor de edad.

—Axier, las cosas no son tan…

—Los adultos siempre dicen que las cosas no son tan sencillas como yo las veo; he crecido escuchando eso, profesor Potter —Le impide continuar, aunque su tono no ha cambiado. Casi suena como si se disculpase por tener que decirlo—. Pero me ha funcionado hasta ahora y no es una habilidad que quiera desperdiciar. No les estoy diciendo qué hacer, lamento no haber pensado en una mejor manera de reunirlos para que hablasen y siento que el señor Malfoy piense que soy grosero. Yo creo que deberían preocuparse más en el por qué hice lo que hice, que en eso, y es que ustedes dos se gustan y prefieren separarse que actuar.

No deberían dejar que un adolescente les hable así, pero ninguno parece capaz de refutarle nada. Draco aprieta la mandíbula y su indignación se concentra en forjar la actitud mordaz que siempre ha sido su escudo.

—Es interesante que seas tú quien hable de darse cuenta de algo y actuar.

Contrario a lo que se esperaba, el chico le sonríe abiertamente.

—Yo tengo un enlace mágico, ¿usted tiene uno? —Arquea las cejas. Draco desvía la mirada hacia sus manos, deprisa, buscando. Se le ocurre que "enlace" puede significar otra cosa allí, hasta que se percata de que lleva un anillo mágico en el dedo anular.

Bien, el mocoso tiene un punto.

_Hay que reconocer cuando has perdido la partida._

Axier carga al pequeño tigre cuando se pone de pie, sacudiéndose el pantalón con cuidado.

—Yo digo que esto se puede resolver bastante rápido. Piensen en un lugar y una hora, se reúnen, siendo conscientes de que se gustan…y listo. De todas formas —Vuelve a ver a uno, después al otro—, en cuanto dejen de concentrarse en mí y se queden a solas, van a darse cuenta de que el otro acaba de escuchar varias veces que les gusta y habrá pánico…y todo lo demás que, por alguna razón, siempre viene con eso en otras personas.

Draco intentaba no pensar en ello. Pero cuando Harry gira la cabeza y lo ve, con una expresión que está en algún punto entre el horror y la vergüenza, le entran ganas de Aparecerse lejos de allí.

_Aparecerse_.

¿Cómo se le olvidó?

Sin embargo, cuando se concentra en regresar al colegio, nada sucede. Harry lo sigue mirando, expectante, y Axier todavía carga al pequeño tigre blanco.

—Olvidé ese detalle —El adolescente se oculta a medias detrás del pelaje del tigre. Lo siguiente lo susurra:—, hay un campo mágico por aquí y no sé salir solo, porque cuando vengo, Cris me saca. Se supone que no puedes perder de vista la salida, o se mueve. Ups.

Draco tiene que repasar la lista de motivos para no maldecir a un adolescente. _De nuevo._

— _0—_

Draco está lamentando la mayor parte de las decisiones de su vida cuando escucha el rechinido que hace la escalera plegable al moverse. Unos pasos se acercan, alguien abre la compuerta que da al techo.

Habría que ser ingenuo para creer que Potter no actuaría. Fue un Gryffindor. No entienden el concepto de "dejar pasar" con el que los Slytherin se familiarizan como prevención de daños.

Harry se acerca despacio y toma asiento a su lado. Guarda silencio.

Bien, pudo ser un Gryffindor, pero es uno que ha aprendido un poco. Al menos, no fuerza ninguna conversación y Draco lo agradece.

Permanecen así, quietos, viendo un cielo estrellado, por varios minutos. Se permite relajar los músculos, aunque todavía no se atreve a mirarlo y cree que el rostro comenzará a arderle en cualquier instante.

—Cuando tenía once años —Y ahí va. Se le acabó la paciencia al niño dorado. Draco no puede evitar encontrarlo casi divertido—, conocí a un niño en una tienda de túnicas.

Sacude la cabeza. Aún no lo ve.

—¿De verdad? Yo también.

—Se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

—El que yo conocí se llamaba Harry Potter.

No tiene idea de qué están haciendo. No es algo que entre en ninguno de sus cánones. No posee un sistema, una guía, para continuar.

Pero Harry sigue hablando, en voz baja.

—Fue un cretino.

Puede percibir una diversión sincera en su tono, nada de amargura. Igual que cuando hablaron de los años del colegio antes.

—Potter era un enclenque incapaz de pronunciar una palabra completa como se debía.

—Este niño también hizo algo que me desagradó, pero creo que no fue exactamente como yo creía. Repetía cosas que alguien más le dijo- alguien que idolatraba. Uno suele imitar a las personas que admira tanto.

—Y Potter…bueno, él siguió siendo un idiota.

Los dos se ríen. Es un sonido tembloroso, nervioso como ambos; al mismo tiempo, produce un efecto relajante. Una sensación de que está bien, de que no hacen nada incorrecto.

No es un camino de hielo, amenazando con romperse, el que transitan. Podría haberlo sido años atrás, no a esas alturas.

Draco se anima a girar el rostro, lento. Descubre que Harry lo ve de reojo, pero no hace lo mismo hasta que él toma la iniciativa.

—Creo que tengo que confesarte un par de cosas —murmura. Draco asiente para indicarle que puede empezar—. Tal vez…me hayas hecho dudar un poco sobre ser hetero cuando estábamos en el colegio.

—¿Un poco?

Harry sonríe, a medias.

—Un poco —No suena a que fuese un "poco", pero decide dejarlo así. Lo insta a continuar—. Quizás quiera algo más contigo ahora. No me malentiendas, sé que me gustas, lo tengo asumido. Sólo…no soy bueno en nada que tenga que ver con relaciones y podría arruinarlo. Ni siquiera sé llevar algo casual. Mi última cita terminó con una chica cubriéndome de mermelada y diciendo que no volviese a buscarla.

Le toca a él. Lo sabe. Con un largo suspiro, se inclina más cerca, de manera que luzca confidencial, incluso si nadie más podría oírlos allí arriba.

—Nunca he tenido una relación como tal —Harry abre los ojos de sobremanera. Él carraspea y hace un esfuerzo por no rehuir de su mirada—. No es que hubiesen pocos candidatos —aclara, más tenso—, sólo…no sé. No me sentía cómodo. Podía- ya sabes, pasar tiempo con alguien, salir y todo lo demás, sin llegar a formalizar nada.

—Creí que era yo el que tenía problemas con el ámbito social.

Draco intenta encontrarle la gracia, su risa suena más amarga.

—Realmente no tengo ganas de comenzar algo que requiera tanto esfuerzo, tiempo…dedicación…es…—A medida que hablaba, Harry se inclinó aún más cerca. Puede sentir su aliento cuando exhala—. No quiero una relación, Harry.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, Draco.

Traga en seco.

—¿Entonces…?

—Con un beso me conformo —susurra. A pesar de lo que dice, se nota que intenta concentrarse sólo en sus ojos, no sus labios. Harry tiene ojos preciosos; no es un pensamiento nuevo. Son ojos honestos—. Podemos…descubrir lo que viene después. Poco a poco.

Se encuentra asintiendo antes de darse tiempo.

Le agrada como suena. Le agrada que lo incluya a él.

Son torpes y lentos, como si todavía fuesen adolescentes. Puede que incluso peor. Draco tiembla un poco al rodearle el cuello con los brazos, Harry se recarga con ambas manos en sus costados y se detiene por un instante, muy cerca de sus labios. Espera que vuelva a asentir, a manera de autorización, y es sorprendente la forma en que una acción tan simple lo llena de los hormigueos que no pudo experimentar con nadie más.

Aquello es todo lo que un beso debería ser. Es suave y firme, amable y exigente. Harry se aparta tras unos segundos y presiona sus labios de nuevo, en besos más pequeños, más leves. Draco cierra los ojos y lo deja hacer, porque acaba de darse cuenta de que le encanta eso.

—¿Eres así de cariñoso siempre?

Harry emite un vago sonido afirmativo, más ocupado en besarlo que en contestar.

—¿Crees poder acostumbrarte?

Draco abre los ojos y se fija en él. Tiene una respuesta ingeniosa en la punta de la lengua, que muere sin ser escuchada.

Hubo personas que lo quisieron muchísimo, podía dar constancia de eso, incluso cuando él no se sintió del mismo modo. Ninguna lo miró de la forma en que Harry lo está haciendo.

Es algo especial.

_Se siente especial._

—Puedo —responde, en un murmullo.

Harry sonríe.

—¿Tú siempre reaccionas así cuando alguien es cariñoso contigo?

—A veces. ¿Crees poder acostumbrarte?

—Puedo.

Draco enreda los dedos en su cabello y tira de él, al mismo tiempo que Harry se inclina para reclamar un beso más largo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Siete años después._

—¿…sabes que muchas culturas creen que el número siete es mágico, porque cada siete años se producen un montón de cambios en el organismo y en nuestro entorno?

—Algo he oído.

—¿Te das cuenta de que han pasado siete años desde que estuve aquí, diciéndote que te ibas a caer por quitarte los lentes, con lo ciego que eres?

Harry se echa a reír.

—Mi amor, has tenido momentos inesperadamente románticos…¿tienes que hablar de _ese_ , en particular?

—Fue uno de los mejores.

—Tenemos que discutir sobre ese concepto de romance tuyo, Draco.

—¿No consideras que esto _es_ romántico? Y fue mi idea.

—Sí. Tienes tus momentos, te lo dije…

—Probablemente me pasé con este.

—Uh, no. Si te quejas de que no me peine hoy, será un momento con la cantidad justa de romance y humor malfoyesco.

Él carraspea.

—¿No te _peinaste_ hoy?

—Sabía que eso sería lo único que escucharías.

—No puedo creer que no te peinaras hoy.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia entre los días en que me peino y los que no? Porque yo no la noto.

—Aun así, no puedo creer que no hicieras el intento…

En algún lugar del mundo, hay un espacio bajo tierra donde descansa un ente amable que adopta la forma de raíces y un tronco sin principio ni fin visible. En ese preciso instante, también hay un par de hombres de vacaciones, sentados sobre una de las raíces más grandes, que fingen discutir y terminan besándose, riendo, preguntándose en murmullos qué se supone que van a desear.

Es un poco difícil pensar en algo, cuando sienten que lo tienen todo.


End file.
